¿Que paso ayer?
by carbella110
Summary: Despues de una decepcion amorosa Bella despierta desorientada en una suite de las Vegas al escuchar un grito mirando extrañada a su enemiga y lo peor que en su cama estan dos mujeres que nunca ensu vida a visto... -¿q paso ayer?... todos humanos
1. Prefacio

**Que paso ayer**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos en mi imafginacion**

**Prefacio**.

El sol quemaba la piel mientras de alguna forma trataban de salir del embrollo que se encontraban.

Había pasado horas, y todavía no tenía un pinche idea lo que había ocurrido ayer; sintiendo que la frustración y la histeria ya estaban haciendo melle en sus caracteres.

Con miedo marco al único numero que le podía ayudar sintiendo que cada minuto se ahogaba en su respiración cada vez que el teléfono marcaba.

-¿mama?- dijo casi en un susurro mirando a las mujeres que estaban a su lado

-Bella cariño ¿Dónde estas?- dijo su madre al otro lado de la línea sintiéndose aliviada pero a la vez preocupada

-mama- dijo la joven un poco nerviosa sin saber como explicar su situación- lo siento- dijo mientras al otro lado de la línea su madre contenía el aliento- lo eche a perder…


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos **

**Capitulo 1**

Miércoles, 6am

El sol comenzaba a extenderse en el horizonte como una niña tímida, calentando el pequeño florero que reposaba en una mesa de madera, acariciado como un amante el rostro delicado de una mujer, levantándole de su mundo de ensueño.

Desperezándose como una dama, Esme Platt comenzó con la rutina de todos los días, la rutina de una ama de casa típica como las películas clásicas, siempre dando el mayor cariño en todo lo que hacia, una sonrisa llena de amor cada vez que veía a su pequeña familia.

Como siempre, al mismo horario su esposo el Abogado. Platt era el primero en bajar, anudando su corbata que como era de costumbre, Esme tenía que ayudarle antes de recibir su casto beso.

Lo único que faltaba en aquella rutina era la voz despreocupada de su hijo, que tan solo en tres meses se había marchado a la universidad para convertirse como su padre en abogado.

Suspirando de nostalgia se sentó en su habitual puesto, frete a su marido, que leía el time como la biblia de cada día.

Bebió, saboreando el amargo café como le gustaba su marido mientras miraba distraídamente la ventana pensando en como aprovecharía su tiempo libre.

-cariño me tengo que ir- dijo su esposo mirando el reloj de su muñeca

Beso su coronilla antes de salir de la modesta casa, arrancando su auto que se perdía en el vecindario residencial.

Resignada Esme hizo todo los labores que una ama de casa se suponía que hacia, pero igual le sobro tiempo, ya que no tenia a su pequeño diablillo que siempre ensuciaba su casa.

Bufo molesta, era una mujer de 47 años pero parecía una anciana de 72 años que le había quitado las energías vibrantes como se caracterizaba. Maldiciéndose prefirió hacer las compras para la semana repasando mentalmente algo emocionante que había hecho en su vida.

Casarte, fue lo primero que le vino en la mente cuando su querido hijo fue concebido en una noche de pasión, obligándose a casarse a una temprana edad.

No se sentía mal por su pequeña familia, es solo que la rutina le estaba sofocando y ella no podía mas, necesitaba mas acción como cuando era joven, divertirse y salir a fiestas donde se sintiera cómoda.

Condujo por el centro de california, hasta que deslumbro el edificio en donde trabajaba su esposo, sonrió cuando una idea se le cruzo por la mente.

Estaciono su auto en frente de aquel titán metálico entrando como una dama que se caracterizaba hasta llegar a la joven recepcionista que le sonrió, pero sin alcanzarle a los ojos.

Tan entusiasta estaba Esme que no se dio cuenta el tono de lastima que tenia la chica cuando le dijo que podría pasar al despacho de su esposo.

Subiéndose en el elevador la idea de visitar a su marido era un cambio para su rutina pero cada vez que el ascensor paraba para recoger a trabajadores o gente de algún piso, Esme se sentía que su ropa de ama de casa no se ajustaba con aquel lujoso ambiente de su marido, sintiendo intimidada.

Respiro hondo para ganar valor cuando las hojas metálicas se abrieron llegando a un piso bellamente decorado, con colores discretos que rezaban seriedad.

Caminando tímidamente pero decidida, Esme avanzo hacia la puerta de roble donde rezaban las palabras de su marido en letras doradas.

-señora Platt - dijo la secretaria mirándole incrédula y nerviosa.

Esme le guiño un ojo para que se callara, haciendo que la joven secretaria tragara en seco mientras posaba su mano derecha en su corazón cuando vio que la dulce mujer abría la puerta tragándose las palabras cuando sus ojos miraron el peor espectáculo que su marido podía darle.

Delante de ella se encontraba la espalda ancha de su marido en donde unas esbeltas piernas se encontraba enrolladas en su cintura mientras el le embestía como un animal a su asistente.

-mas…. Mas duro cariño…ssssiiii…- decía entre jadeos la joven rubia mientras su marido escabullía su rostro en los exuberantes pezones, mordisqueando.

Asqueada Esme, contuvo las lágrimas antes de girarse para encontrarse con la mirada de culpa de la joven secretaria, que en silencio le pedía perdón.

Esme negó con la cabeza, no desea ninguna muestra de lastima o culpa, ella era la única ciega en aquel inusual evento al no darse cuenta que su mundo de felicidad había sido como una torre de naipes fácil de derribar.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba salió de aquel edificio en donde pudo ver las caras de lastima que le daba los empleados consientes de la infidelidad de su marido.

Arranco el auto hasta dirigirse a las afueras, justo en el mismo barranco en donde le había entregado su alma y cuerpo en su juventud.

Salió del auto azotando la puerta sin importarle hasta gritar sin que le quedara aire en los pulmones, derramando las lágrimas que había contenido mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo arcilloso gimiendo de dolor.

Cansada decidió volver a su casa, deseando quitarse la mugre de varios años, arrancarse la piel cada vez que el le tocaba jurándole que le amaba.

Se miro en el espejo del baño, haciendo una mueca cuando su reflejo presento un zombi, se despojo de su ropa metiéndose en la ducha sin importarle que la temperatura sea fría o caliente, solo quería estar ahí, haciendo que el agua sea sus lagrimas.

Después que sintió que su cuerpo se convertía en gelatina, decidió salir sintiendo que cualquier cosa que haría en aquel momento ya no le importaba.

Tomo el vestido más caro que tenía en su guardarropa, un vestido Channel de coctel que se pegaba a su pequeño cuerpo resaltando sus curvas que no se había perdido en su embarazo.

Se arreglo, maquillo, se puso hermosa como la dama que era, delineando sus delgados labios hasta quedar satisfecha con su imagen; se coloco pendientes de diamantes, regalo de su marido por su aniversario.

Coloco su música favorita envolviendo la casa en un estado melancólico aun cuando la música eran frases de amor, susurros que no alcanzaban su corazón roto.

Bebió el whisky como una amante ignorando el fastidioso teléfono que cada segundo su marido dejaba mensajes.

Miro el reloj marcando un cuarto para las ocho, tenia quince minutos para salir de aquella mierda de vida, aunque sea por unos segundos.

Levantándose, tomo su bolso de mano color negro como su vestido antes de dirigirse a su garaje en donde su marido escondía el mercedes, metió su abrigo al igual de caro, junto con el bolso.

Salió del garaje hasta la calle justo cuando su marido llego, pisando el acelerador sin impórtale que el este cerca.

Viro la esquina y supo que por primera vez podía burlar a la monotonía que le asfixiaba, sintiéndose como aquellas chicas rebeldes que podía soltarse el pelo y gritar a los cuatro vientos soy libre sin remordimiento mientras el auto le llevaría a su destino.

* * *

><p><strong>hola chicas!... quiero aclarar q esta historia es inspirada en la peli que paso ayer pero tambien tiene algunas modificaciones... asi q espero q no sea de su decepcion<strong>

**besos **

**carbella**


	3. Chapter 2

**Se q no tengo excusa x la tardanza pero los estudios y las practica de la universidad no dejan tiempo pero lo unik q puedo decir es q tratare de actualizar lo q mas pronto pueda.**

**Ademas advierto q esta historia tiene partes de la pelicula q paso ayer, no tan al comienzo si han podido notar, pero despues podran percibir la trama ...y bueno ya saben q los personajes no son mios son de la Saga de Crepusculo yo solo los uso.**

**Nos vemos en cuatro dias sino me axfisia la universidad**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Miércoles, 7am

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en una zona residencial para familias con dinero se encontraba una bella durmiente, sonriendo en sueños hasta que la voz amorosa de su madre le sacudió haciendo que sus ojos chocolates se acostumbraran a la luz.

-Bella pequeña despierta- dijo su madre sonriéndole con ternura - llegaras tarde a la universidad

Bella al oír las palabras de su madre trato de salir de su cama cayendo al suelo por culpa de las sabanas que se le había enredado en las piernas.

Su madre soltó una risita, sabedora que su hija no tenia los reflejos de ella, siendo torpe aun en una superficie plana.

-gracias mama- dijo Bella quitándose el pelo de la frente

-de nada pequeña- dijo su madre saliendo de su habitación con una sonrisa que hizo que Bella le mira con odio por no ayudarle a levantar.

Se paro caminado directamente a la ducha tratando de mitigar el dolor de los glúteos cuando cayó de la cama.

Tomando un bello vestido de tiras color celeste para un verano, dejando su cabello castaño caer en su espalda descubierta, Bella se encamino hacia el comedor en donde su padre se encontraba ya sentado tomando su desayudo junto co su madre, mientras las sirvientas iban de un lado a otro sirviendo los alimentos.

-Buenos días Zabrina- saludo Bella a la ama de llaves.

-Buenos días niña Bella- dijo la morena ama de llaves

Bella le sonrió antes de saludar a su padre con un beso en la mejilla, un gesto que cualquier joven pasado de los 18 veía como un gesto infantil, a Bella con sus 22 años lo parecía lo mas tierno del mundo cuando el frio hombre Charlie Swan sonreía por aquel gesto.

-buenos días princesa- dijo el hombre

La pequeña familia continúo con su comida sincronizando sus agendas como la típica rutina sin alterarse en años hasta ahora.

-hoy Bella tienes prueba con tu vestido de novia- dijo René sonriendo con emoción haciendo que Charlie soltara un pequeño gruño

Las dos mujeres le miraron enfadadas, cansadas de tener que siempre llegar al mismo tema, aun sabiendo que el prometido de Bella, Jacob Black, era hijo de su mejor amigo Billy Black.

-vamos papa, no comiences- dijo Bella acariciándole el brazos

-es que todavía creo que esta muy joven para casarte- dijo Charlie mirándole tiernamente a su hija

-papa yo le quiero, y soy lo bastante adulta para tener esta clase de compromiso- dijo Bella

Charlie abrió la boca pero lo cerro, sintiéndose derrotado al tener en su familia a dos mujeres testarudas, prefiriendo mejor dedicarse a su comida ya que aquel día tenia que cerrar un negocio importante con un hombre con gran poder.

Las dos mujeres sintiendo que habían ganado, siguieron hablando de la boda que se celebraría el sábado, ajustando los últimos detalles mientras René sugería no poner a su tía a lado de su abuela.

-papa- dijo Bella cuando acabo de hablar con su madre- papa, esta noche las chicas quieren darme una fiesta como despedida

Charle se tenso, aun cuando Bella era una mujer madura, todavía seguía siendo su princesita y aquella fiesta que quería dar sus amigas no le agradaba ni un segundo

-¿Qué clase de fiesta?- no pudo evitar que su voz sonara severa

-bueno… una fiesta como cualquier otra- dijo Bella sonrojándose cuando recordó la despedida de una de sus amigas

-Charlie, por favor- intervino René- deje que se divierta con sus amigas, nunca en tu vida te vas a casar dos veces - dijo René guiñándole un ojo a su hija

-esta bien- dijo su padre- pero no llegues tarde

Bella dio saltitos de alegría antes que el reloj del vestíbulo le advirtiera que tenía media hora antes de llegar a la universidad.

Despidiéndose apresurada salió de la mansión encontrándose con su chofer privado que le esperaba abriendo la puerta mientras sonreía divertido.

Bella le agradeció entrando en el lujoso vehículo negro antes que su celular sonara teniendo un mensaje de su novio. Sonrió embelesada por sus tiernas frases llenas de amor que no le cabía en el pecho.

Salió del auto encontrándose con sus amigas, que al igual que ella se encontraban en la misma posición.

-Bella cariño estoy esperando que ya sea de noche- dijo Jessica mientras caminaban por los pasillos

- espero que tu esposo te haya dejado ir - dijo Lauren mientras agitaba su melena rubia

En aquel momento una joven de cabello castaño con un curioso corte pasó empujando a la rubia haciendo que se chocara con un estudiante.

-oye- dijo molesta Lauren a la joven- mira por donde vas

La joven se giro posando sus ojos celestes en ellas antes de bufar molesta al encontrarse con su mala suerte de todos los días.

-¿que quieres que vea Lauren- dijo chasqueando la lengua- tus senos operados?

Bella y Jessica sujetaron a la rubia que quería clavar sus afiladas uñas en la pequeña mujer que no se movía de su lugar mirándole desafiante lista para la pelear.

-¡maldita zorra, deje que te agarre!- gritaba Lauren

-¿y que me vas hacer Barbie?- dijo la morena desafiándole-¿no crees que se te podría romper una uña?

A Lauren le salía chispas de los ojos tratando de abalanzarse a la joven que sonriente salió de ahí todo campante mientras sus amigas le seguían sujetándole.

-Lauren cálmate, estas armando un escándalo- le susurro Bella

-es que odio a Alice Brando- dijo la rubia como una niña malcriada

Bella negó con la cabeza, este era el pan de todos los días, siempre peleando con el pequeño duende de Alice sin saber el por que de su rencor y sus palabras cortantes como si pensara que no tuvieran cerebro.

-mejor me voy a mis clases- dijo Bella- saluden a Lean si la ven

Bella continúo con su rutina, asistiendo a sus clases de literatura que para su familia era más un pasatiempo, pero para ella era su alma, desde que era pequeña se había apasionado con los libros.

En la hora del almuerzo se encontró con su prometido que le esperaba en su flamante auto recostado despreocupadamente con su traje gris que le quedaba como el dedillo.

-Hola mi amor- dijo Jacob acariciado sus labio antes de besarle con cariño.

Bella sonrió tontamente al encontrarse en las nubes, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer al tener publico.

-hola amor- dijo casi sin aliento.

Jake le tomo la mano llevándole al auto para dirigirse a un exclusivo restaurante en donde se sumergieron en una conversación, teniendo planes de la luna de miel sin llegar a tocar aquel tema que hacia que Bella pareciera un tomate.

Llegaron hacia un barranco en donde podía ver la ciudad haciendo que Jacob le acorrale en el capo del auto besándole mientras subía de tono.

.-Jake- dijo Bella sin aire cuando sintió que su prometido comenzaba a deslizar sus manos a otras partes de su cuerpo

-tengamos un adelanto de la luna de miel- dijo su prometido pegando sus labios a su cuello

-Jake- dijo incomoda empujándole- por favor

El moreno bufo apartándose de ella, siendo lo mismo de siempre aun cuando ellos ya eran prometidos.

En todo el camino no dijeron nada, su despedida fue mas fría haciéndole sentir mal pero tenia que fingir ante su madre y la familia de su prometido cuando les encontró sentadas en la tienda de novia bebiendo champán.

Dos horas, entre vestidos que su futura suegra no le agradaban o su madre los encontraba escandalosos, Bella pudo tomar asiento cuando era el turno de las damas probarse.

- Bella- la voz de Lean capta la atención de su amiga-yo… tengo que decirte algo

Pero aquel momento entro su madre haciendo que todo el valor que tenia su amiga se fue al traste, mientras se llevaba a Bella para seguir ajustando los últimos detalles para su boda.

A las 8 de la noche, cuando por fin pudo tomar un respiro de su ajetreada vida Bella encontró en la cama un vestido demasiado atrevido para su gusto, cortesía por sus amigas que al igual de descaradas le había escogido hasta la ropa interior.

-Te ves divina Bella- dijo Jessica emocionada- ¿si te pusiste la lencería que te dejamos, no?- dijo en susurro haciendo que Bella enrojeciera de vergüenza asintiendo.

La rubia dio saltitos efusiva mentiras llevaba a rastras a Bella al local donde había arrendado invitando a algunas mujeres del instituto que estaba emocionas por la despedida de soltera.

-te va a fascinar tu regala- dijo Lauren que en aquel momento ya estaba por la quinta copa de whisky

Bella no sabia como morirse cuando sus amigas le habían obsequiado a un stripper que lo peor había desaparecido con Jessica a ser cosas que a ella no le interesaban.

Sofocada, salió por un pasillo hasta que escucho la voz de su amiga Lean discutiendo por teléfono, no quiso entrometerse pero su nombre le extraño.

-no, estoy harta de esta situación- Bella se mordía el labio tratando de captar la conversación - no te das cuenta que le estas haciendo daño y lo peor que te vas a casar con ella sin que ella se entere que le eres infiel

No tenia que ser un experto para darse cuenta que aquí la única estúpida en aquel lugar era ella.

Lamentablemente su amiga le miro, abriendo los ojos incrédula cuando ella le miraba con todo el rencor conteniéndose de no abalanzarse contra aquella morena que creía que era su amiga

-bella- dijo cuando el teléfono se le cayó de las manos

Decepcionada, salió de aquel local sin importarle el llamado de su amiga, esperando que trajeran su auto que por fortuna había traído.

Limpiándose las lagrimas mientras manejaba se sintió el ser mas miserable del planeta, sintiendo asco por su prometido y ex amiga cuando se había reído en sus narices, que ilusa había sido.

Nunca había esperado que Jacob se fijara en ella, una chica tan flacucha y tan pálida, pero le había pedido que se casara con el y como una idiota le había aceptado a la primera, que ilusa al ver que Jacob, un hombre con un cuerpo candente prefería a morenas con curvas bien definidas como su amiga Lean.

Llena de ira y rencor prefirió seguir conduciendo, huyendo del dolor que se arremolinaba en su corazón cuando veía que su futuro de ensueño se derrumbaba.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola como veran trate de actualizarlo lo mas pronto q pude...asi q esperon q les guste ya q a mi me gusto mucho este capi...y les informo q muy pronto comenzara la trama q quise reflejar en esta ****historia con la peli...bueno ahi les dejo y nos vemos en 4 dias si se puede**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Crepusculo **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Miércoles, 8am

En otra parte de california, en donde el ruido era música para sus habitantes, era roto por el pitido insistente de un despertador que como eco revotaba en el modesto departamento que solo contenía lo necesario para dos personas.

Tanteando a ciegas un delgado brazo trataba de apagar el molesto ruido que había interrumpido su sueño, gruñendo como un gatito mojado, desactivo la alarma hasta que miro en lo números rojos las 8.

Abriendo los ojos con brusquedad mientras el sol le daba de lleno en la cara cegándola, cayo de la cama haciendo que maldijera por su infortunio.

Tomando una ducha rápida con agua fría que le calaba hasta los huesos, tomo lo primero que vio en su closet, sin importarle que le combinara o no, mirando por un instante en el reflejo del espejo tratado de cubrir las ojeras que le había causado la ultima fiesta de la noche anterior, acomodando su curioso corte de puntas alborotadas antes de quedar satisfecha.

Salió de su departamento, cumpliendo con su ejercicio que se había planteando algunos meses, llegando sin aliento al metro en donde como sardinas se acomodo.

Corrió por los pasillo del campo hasta chocar contra su peor pesadilla, el pan de cada día bufando irritada del como podía aceptar chicas descerebradas en aquella prestigiosa universidad.

Pero como ella era Alice Brando, no podía quedarse cayada a lo que siempre repudio y era la clase social que había nacido, siendo la oveja negra y no como su hermana Bree que se pavoneaba como la nueva Paris Hilton mostrando a su nueva adquisición de esposo.

Saliendo ilesa con su confrontación con la rubia, Alice siguió su camino encontrándose con su amiga y compañera de piso que le sonreía mientras le entregaba un vaso de café.

-otra vez te quedaste dormida- dijo la pelinegra antes de entrar a sus clases de leyes

-vamos Ángela si tu no volviste al departamento- dijo sorbiendo el liquido amargo

-solo te digo que fue muy divertido- dijo su amiga levantando una ceja sugestivamente

Alice negó con la cabeza tomando asiento antes que las clases comenzaran con el mismo ritmo de los otros días.

Disgustada al ver que el tiempo no cooperaba con su suerte abandono a su amiga que le deseo suerte antes que tomara un taxi que le llevara al lugar mas exclusivo de california en donde su queridísima familia le estaba esperando en un restaurante.

-Alice- su madre le beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sintiera incomoda

La señora Brando que actualmente se había vuelto casar con otro hombre de su misma clase social pero mas compresivo que su padre, era la única que comprendía a su hija que bufo cuando se sentó a lado de su hermana Bree que en aquel momento leía una revista de modas.

-que tal se encuentra Garret- dijo Alice mientras esperaban la llegada de su padre

- bien creo- dijo su hermana sin interés- supongo que le esta yendo bien con la suma de nuestro divorcio

Así era su hermana, sus matrimonios no duraban una semana, antes que ella se aburriera y buscara su reemplazo que iba por el mismo camino.

Alice se mordió la lengua, quería decirle lo estúpida que era pero igual no valía la pena ya que era peor que hablar con una pared.

-papi- chillo su hermana lanzándose hacia su padre que le abrazo

-perdón por el retraso- dijo el hombre que era el símbolo de odio de Alice

-como si importara- dijo en susurro antes que su madre le mirara mal y su padre con su mirada fría

-no importa- dijo la ex señora Brando tratando de calmar la tensión entre padre e hija

Alice rodo los ojos, esto era típico en su extraña familia, un divorcio tan pacifico que ni ella se creía pero así era su madre, los divorcios de su hermana mayor que eran igual a los zapatos que se compraba cada mes y ni hablar con su padre que era un adicto a su trabajo.

La comida no pasó a más con conversaciones superficiales y las típicas provocaciones de su padre que pensaba que su hija estaba perdiendo el tiempo en su estudio y no sentando cabeza con algún matrimonio que le pudiera mantener.

Cansada y con un dolor de cabeza que le amenazaba prefirió estar en su departamento descansando de aquella vida injusta pero su sorpresa fue al ver a su amiga Ángela llorando en el pasillo con las cosas afuera.

-¿Ángela que pasa?- dijo tratando de buscar una explicación

-el casero nos hecho- dijo la pelinegra hipando

Furiosa camino hacia el piso del dueño del edificio, golpeando la puerta hasta que un hombre gordo lleno de sudor le abrió la puerta. Alice sintió asco cuando sus ojos le estaban desnudando.

-¿Por qué nos hecha? - dijo con ira levantando la barbilla

El hombre se recostó en la puerta haciendo que Alice pudiera ver a una de las chicas que era su vecina vistiéndose apresuradamente.

Esto fue lo último que Alice pudo aguantar al ver la clara indirecta de su asqueroso casero, escupiéndole antes de girar los talones mientras el hombre le maldecía por su insolencia tomo sus cosas haciendo que Ángela le siguiera muy asustada cuando paso a lado de aquel hombre que tomo del brazo de Alice con fuerza haciendo que la morena le rasguñara el rostro en forma de defensa antes de cantarle sus verdades.

-¿y ahora que?- dijo Ángela cuando se encontraba afuera en la calle

-no lo se- dijo Alice que por primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer

-quizás podrías pedir ayuda a tu….-

-ni se te ocurra- dijo Alice cortándole a su amiga- nunca en mi vida le pediré un favor

-bueno- dijo la pelinegra suspirando- creo que me toco volver a la casa de mi tía

Ángela miro a su amiga con tristeza sin poder darle algún techo en donde ella pudiera estar sin la ayuda de su padre.

-creo que podría ir con tu madre- dijo con vacilación cuando Alice resoplo

-supongo que si- dijo sin darle mucha lata al asunto

Las dos se despidieron separándose en el camino mientras Alice conducía en su pequeño auto descapotable de segunda mano, hasta que una idea vino a su mente, ¿por que no vivir con Dimitri, su novio?

Si, eso era mejor que ir a vivir con su madre, en donde le sofocaría con sus mimos. Llevo su auto al piso en donde supuestamente vivía Dimitri, un lugar donde escandalizaría a su hermana al ver aquel deteriorado edificio en donde estaba segura vendía drogas, pero así era la vida.

Estaciono el auto frente al edificio mientras saludaba a un par de jóvenes sentados en la entrada fumando, no era la primera vez que entraba en aquel lugar, ya eran varios meses que ella se había quedado noches en aquel cuarto en donde precisamente no era para ayudar a su novio a estudiar.

Como de costumbre entro en el pequeño departamento ya que la puerta siempre estaba dañado, encontrado un ambiente puramente masculino, desordenado, lleno de botellas y drogas, las mismas que ella había consumiendo en vez en cuando quería relajarse.

Unos fuertes gemidos le sacaron de sus pensamientos que le recordaban su adolescencia rebelde, sintiéndose incomoda si había interrumpido al amigo de su novio.

Pero una corazonada hizo que moviera los pies hasta la hitación en donde se encontró un cartaño follando a una pelinegra llena de tatuajes.

Sin poder contener su ira, vocifero su nombre mientras sus pequeñas manos se formaban puños.

-Alice- dijo Dimitri que no mostro ningún arrepentimiento cuando sonrió - por que no te unes a nosotros

Su mandíbula se desencajo ante la petición indecorosa de su novio, ella podía drogarse, fumar y consumir alcohol aun practicar sexo salvaje pero esto iba más de su ética, haciendo que su rostro tomara un color escarlata por la furia.

-¡eres un maldito imbécil!- se abalanzo hacia el haciendo que la pelinegra saliera de la cama aburrida como si hubiera presenciado lo mismo dirigiéndose desnuda hacia la sala

Alice trataba de rasguñarle, hacerle daño físicamente, pero el era mas fuerte y ágil asiéndole que se detenga, mientras ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo desnudo que comenzaba a excitarle.

-cálmate- dijo colocando sus brazos sobre su cabeza

-¡¿como mierda quieres que me calme?- dijo echando fuego por los ojos- llego aquí para darle una sorpresa a mi novio y lo que me encuentro es que el esta follando como conejo

- no es para tanto- dijo Dimitri haciendo que Alice le mirara incrédula- solo es sexo nada más

Aquello le dolió empujándole para salir de su cuerpo desnudo, mientras que las palabras de su padre le caían como aguan fría cuando el mismo dijo que aquella relación no tenía ningún futuro.

-Alice- quiso tomarle el brazo pero ella se alejo- mierda, no se que te pasa

-¿no sabes que me pasa?- dijo tratando de controlar su furia- lo único que pasa es que tu me ves mas como un sexo casual, eso es lo que pasa

Estaba exasperada pero lo que mas le harto era ver como el maldito se apoyaba contra la pared sonriendo con burla como si quisiera pisarle como un insecto.

-¿y que era lo que deseas Alice Brando?- dijo su novio mirándole con aquellos ojos azules llenos de odio- ¿buscabas amor acaso?

Esto era peor que una puñalada, ella que había peleado contra su padre por aquel hombre que le miraba como un bonito coño hizo que la ira se arremolinaba en su interior conteniendo las lagrimas que juro nunca derramar.

-que ilusa eres- continuo- yo solo me echaba un polvo contigo- dijo pavoneándose en la habitación hasta llegar a su lado- lo único que me interesaba de ti era tu dinero

Alice jadeo ante la confesión pero pudo recomponerse mirándole con odio y una sed de venganza que había heredado de su padre.

-¿es lo único que buscaba cariño de mi?- dijo con una falsa inocencia que erizaba los pelos de la nuca

Dimitri se acerco envuelto de la sensualidad que desprendía la pequeña mujer que acaricio su cabello, sintiéndose poderoso por un segundo cuando su entrepierna sintió el dolor que llego hasta su alma.

-nunca, y te lo repito pedazo de escoria, nadie juega con Alice Brando - dijo saliendo de la habitación mientras el hombre aullaba de dolor, retorciendose en el suelo

La pelinegra le miro como salía de aquel cuarto, le dio una sonrisa llena de satisfacción antes de pararse sin importar mostrar su desnudez antes de dirigirse a la habitación donde seguía el hombre gimiendo de dolor.

Alice, que en aquel preciso momento sintió la adrenalina en su sangre, sintió una libertad que le calentaba las venas como un volcán cuando hacia erupción, subiendo a su auto como la chica despreocupada que era, mofándose de la realidad que era un pedazo de mierda, buscando en un algún rincón del auto la tarjeta que le había dado su padre en su cumpleaños numero 23

Satisfecha miro el pedazo de plástico, tomando una decisión que después se podría arrepentir cuando le tocara dar la cara a su padre que en aquel momento le importaba un bledo como todo.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Miércoles, 9am**

En una pantalla plana comenzaba a pasar las noticas que en ese instante a una rubia que practicaba en su caminadora miraba interesada, cuando el reportero informaba que las acciones de la empresa en donde ella trabaja, había subido colocándole en el primer lugar en ventas.

Acabado su sección de ejercicios se metió en su baño moderno que tenia otra pantalla plana que continuaba con su noticiario de economía.

Relajada y lista para el trabajo, Rosalie Hale salió de su departamento enfundado un traje que al igual de serio no apartaba las miradas de los hombres que le miraban hambrientos como una jauría de perros.

Molesta salió del edificio donde le esperaba su auto descapotable de último año colocándose su celular mano libre para comenzar su rutina.

Satisfecha por los logros que había conseguido en sus 26 años se había colocado en un puesto respetable en donde todas sus capacidades salían a flote asiéndole una adicta su trabajo.

Encerrada en su oficina, mientras discutía en su teléfono con un accionista sobre los beneficios del nuevo proyecto que comenzaba a invertir la empresa advirtió que su asistente le hacia señas que dejara todo a lado.

Terminando la llamado de forma cortes encaro a su asistente que le sonreía apenada mostrándole el arreglo de flores cursi que le había dejado su novio.

-Maggie- dijo Rosalie rodando los ojos al ser interrumpida por algo tan insignificante- te dije que me interrumpieras en cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo si era importante

-y es importante - dijo la pequeña mujer mientras colocaba el bonito arreglo en la oficina de la rubia que bufaba - el jefe te quiere ver

Rosalie solo asintió caminado con su paso felino por el edifico, intimidando a sus compañeros por la autoridad que desprendía ganándose el apodo de la mujer de hielo cada vez que algún hombre trataba de ligar con ella tan solo uno pudo ganar su corazón formalizando su relación hasta el punto que compartieron el departamento.

Como la mujer segura que era entro en el despacho de su jefe que le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que su fortuna se multiplicaba con su rubia de las piernas de millón.

-Rosalie estos son los nuevos accionistas- dijo el viejo hombre presentando a un puñado de hombres en trajes mirándoles con machismo al ver una mujer en una posición muy elevada.

-es un placer conocerles- dijo dándole una sonrisa de bienvenida aunque por dentro trataba de devorar el asco y la indignacion cuando uno de aquellos hombres verdes le desnudaba con la mirada.

La mañana paso volando ante una reunió en donde su jefe había presionado que se mostrara los beneficios de su empresa llegando a la hora de almuerzo en donde obligada tenía que almorzar con los nuevos accionistas.

-amor- le llamo en su oficina a su novio que le estaba esperando en un restaurante donde había quedado hace unos días- se que te prometí almorzar hoy pero paso un inconveniente en la oficina- trato de colocarse el saco mientras escuchaba como su novio le acusaba - se que te prometí pero entiéndelo es mi trabajo de años

Y como siempre aquellas llamadas terminaban en una pelea en donde los dos no cedían hasta que Rosalie harta le cortaba tomando sus cosas en donde su secretaria le miraba seriamente.

-sabes que no te esperara toda la vida- dijo su asistente

-sabe que no tengo tiempo- dijo Rosalie tomando su bolso- este almuerzo es muy importante para esta empresa

Su secretaria resoplo frustrada cuando su jefa se ponía en aquel plan en donde mostraba estar mas enamorada en un trabajo frio que en un hombre cariñoso que le podía dar mas felicidad.

-pero el almuerzo con tu novio es mas importante- rebatió la mujer

-se lo pasara- dijo Rosalie entrando en el ascensor- siempre se lo pasa

En el almuerzo era igual que el trabajo, seguían discutiendo sobre el contrato de accionistas en donde descubrieron que la rubia tenia escondido un brillante cerebro.

Rosalie satisfecha sacudió su melena rubia mientras se relajaba en su sillón mirando a través de la ventana que se extendía detrás de su escritorio la zona importante de california, sintiendo que en poco tiempo era seria la dueña de aquellos monstruos metálicos.

Su secretaria entro y comenzaron a repasar la agenda para el día de mañana y los siguientes días, revisando cada punto minuciosamente como era la rubia, sin que se le escapara algún detalle

-cierto- dijo la mujer antes de salir - tu mama llamo

Rosalie rodo los ojos, no tenia ganas para hablar con su madre que siempre le echaría la lata sobre cuando se casaría con su novio.

-esta preocupada por ti- dijo la mujer

-solo desea que le de nietos- dijo Rosalie

-y que madre no desea que le den nietos- dijo la mujer defendiendo a la señora Hale

-por el momento no me interesa conformar una familia- dijo Rosalie tajante- primero deseo tener un buen puesto en donde pueda ser libre

El día siguió trascurriendo normal como siempre cerrando con broche de oro cuando pudo tener el contrato mas prestigioso de todos los años, ganándose es estima de su jefe, y por supuesto claro un jugoso ascenso sonriendo satisfecha cuando la piedra de su zapato era despedido tomando ella su puesto.

-eres una joya Rosalie - le halagaba su jefe mientras bebía un whisky de malta como celebración- siempre tuve fe en ti.

Extasiada, salió de su trabajo mientras sus compañeros le miraban con odio por su nuevo puesto, sonriendo como la mujer que era cuando ganaba una batalla.

Condujo por california sintiendo el aire golpeándole mientras pensaba en una forma como arreglar su pelea y una buena celebración de su ascenso era la solución.

Estaciono su auto en un restaurante, comprando la comida favorita de su novio y un buen vino para acompañarlo mientras pensaba en como terminaría su velada.

Con aquel pensamiento llego a su edificio, subiendo directamente al ascensor con las bolsas de alimento mientras pensaba que su vida se encontraba en un punto perfecto.

Pero aquel punto perfecto se rompió cuando ella cruzo el umbral de su departamento encontrándose con otra realidad cruda de su vida.

Toda su sala se encontraba dispersa ropa, y no cualquier clase de ropa, era una mezcla entre prendas masculinas y femeninas, que obviamente era de su novio y una mujer que le gustaba vestirse vulgarmente.

Asqueada, dejo las bolsas en al sala para dirigirse en donde provenía gemidos de su habitación, haciendo que su estomago se contrajera al ver a su adorable novio cirujano montando salvajemente a una vulgar prostituta que gritaba como marinero cada vez que el hombre le embestía.

Jadeante se le acerco mirando como la mujer se tensaba al ver su mirada fría queriéndole arrancar la cabeza mientras se pegaba a su novio que al sentir aquel pecado de cuerpo apretándose a su desnudo cuerpo sintió que el mundo le vino abajo.

-quieres que te ayude cariño- dijo Rosalie con una voz sensual que hizo que su novio perdiera la excitación que haces minutos la prostituta había logrado.

-R-Rosalie- dijo el hombre con terror al ver sus ojos azules llenos de ira

-Tienes cinco minutos para que saques tu pedazo de trasero de mi departamento- dijo en forma autoritaria sin mostrar que por dentro se rompía- lo mismo para vos

La prostituta no espero que le repitiera dos vez, salió de aquella habitación como si hubiera visto al diablo en persona.

Girando sus tacones, prefirió salir de aquel lugar que para ella era un santuario ahora corrompido por la calentura de su novio que se vestía unos pantalones antes de llegar hacia ella.

-Rose- dijo tomándole el brazo

La rubia le retiro bruscamente, estampando su mano en su mejilla dejándole grabando su dolor por su infidelidad

-lárgate- dijo con odio

Felix negó tomando su camisa mientras la prostituta del departamento mirando con miedo como se desarrollaba el ambiente.

Rosalie tomo con sus dos dedos el puente de su nariz tratando de tranquilizarse antes que su temperamento saliera a la luz mientras Felix trataba de explicarse.

-no es mi culpa- dijo al fin pasándose nerviosamente la mano en sus cabello- no toda la culpa

La rubia le miro con odio al echarle a ella también los errores de el, como si ella se hubiera acostado con una prostituta en su departamento.

-sabes que nuestra relación estaba pendiendo en un hilo, y tu siempre ponías en primer lugar tu trabajo antes que nosotros- dijo Felix tragando en seco

-y tu brillante solución era acostarse con una prostituta- rio Rosalie con amargura

-vamos Rose, eres adicta al trabajo- dijo Felix serio- nunca habrá un futuro para nosotros

-en eso te doy la razón- dijo Rosalie

Esta fue la última vez que le vio antes de salir del departamento prometiendo que en unos días mandaría por sus cosas.

Y por primera vez por muchos años Rosalie se permitió llorar, por el dolor que comenzaba atravesar el pecho, derrumbándose en la sala mientras veía como su vida personal era una desgracia.

Desgraciadamente en aquel momento su celular sonó, y como era ella contesto borrando cualquier rastro de dolor cuando su jefe hablaba alegremente pidiéndole que si podría ir personalmente al aeropuerto para comprarle unos billetes para new york

Sin ánimos, con ganas de desconectarse de su vida, condujo hasta el aeropuerto mientras maldecía la incompetencia de la secretaria de su jefe que no podía hacer su trabajo.

Odia su vida, aun cuando tenía el trabajo de su sueño, no tenía con quien celebrarlo y era peor que no tenerlo.

Camino por el amplio aeropuerto hasta llegar al lugar de los billetes en donde le esperaba una enorme fila.

Bufo irritada por su suerte, maldiciendo mentalmente a la anciana que no decidía que vuelo tomar. Para distraer su temperamento leyó el cartel de vuelo en donde las rojas letras resaltaban el próximo vuelo que estaba a punto de partir.

Era como una señal divina, o una maldita pero era lo que ella necesitaba en aquel momento para desahogar su vida.

-boleto para…-dijo la amable mujer esperando que Rosalie le digiera el destino

La rubia sonrió antes de pronunciar lo que podría arruinar los años de trabajo pero mando al carajo cuando en sus manos estaba el billete de avión que salía justo en aquel momento, mientras se desprendía de su chaqueta y el celular que comenzaba a vibrar echándole al basurero antes de llegar a su plataforma en donde una azafata le recibía el billete.

-que tenga un placentero viaje- le sonrió

La rubia tomo asiento mientras su niña rebelde gritaba a los cuatro vientos: "NOS VEMOS EN LAS VEGAS".

* * *

><p><strong>hola!1...realmento siento un monton haberme demorado, en serio no tengo excusas pero en fin aqui ya comienza con la trama de la pelicula (aun con algunos cambios pero supongo q va a tener lo escencial jejeje)<strong>

**tambien agradezco los rr Pire Mapuche Cullen, la chica misteriosa y CaMuChI, en serio esto me alenta para continuar.**

**bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y ya saben estoy abierta a varias sugerencias para esta historia**

**Besos**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

_Viernes 11am_

Unas pisadas hacían ecos en el piso marmoleado de la suite antes que el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse levantara a una soñolienta joven. Tratando de acostumbrar a sus ojos mientras que sentía que su cabeza se había desconectado de su cuerpo, trato de identificar en donde se encontraba.

El dolor, que era como si un camion le hubiera pasado diez veces, no ayudaba con su equilibrio tratandose de levantarse sin tener existo cayendo abruptamente al suelo haciendo levantar a otra joven que asomaba su cabeza entre el mini bar igual de desorienta como ella.

La rubia trato de agudizar la vista para definir bien a la joven que trataba de levantarse en solo ropa interior, tambaleándose en el proceso hasta quedar en pie.

Riendo tontamente Rosalie al ver las imágenes distorsionadas, se quedo sentada mirando el desastre de la suite, mientras como una idiota trataba ver la televisión que colgaba torcido en la pared.

La otra joven le miro igual de tonta, soltando una risita al ver desubicada rubia. Con un ademan de la mano le quito importancia caminando con su ropa interior por la sala hasta dirigirse al baño.

Rio como una histérica al ver su reflejo descubriendo una mancha negra rodeando su ojo derecho mientras veía su pelo hecho un revoltijo.

Sin darle importancia la morena camino por el baño hasta llegar a la ducha donde abrió la llave antes de fijarse que un tigre le gruñía por su presencia.

-uy,lindo gatito- dijo sonriendo al enorme gato que comenzaba a rugir.

Siguió en su trabajo en calentar el agua cuando sus neuronas se conectaron al escuchar el segundo rugido del animal amenazandola, haciendo que pegara un brinco, quedándose inmóvil en la pared del baño como si fuera una calcomania mientras el tigre se levantaba para atacar.

Pegando un grito salió del baño corriendo por la suite, mientras sus pies trataba de no tropezarse con las gallinas que se pavoneaban por el lugar llegando hasta la habitación donde brinco hasta la cama cuando sus ojos se toparon con unos ojos chocolates que igual que ella grito por el susto.

Jadeante, Alice se bajo de la cama al encontrarse el cuerpo semidesnudo de su enemiga acompañada de otra mujer madura que al igual que ellas, se encontraba desorientada pero alerta al peligro.

Las tres mujeres se miraron sin saber como comprender la situación cuando un bulto en el medio de las dos mujeres comenzó a moverse alarmando a las que estaban en la cama.

Bella abrió la boca y lo cerro cuando sus ojos se poso en la mujer adulta que igual que ella estaba horrorizada mientras se preguntaba silenciosamente si ellas lo había hecho.

Sonrojada Bella hasta la raíz, dio un brinco cuando unos brazos femeninos trataron de abrazar su cintura, subiendo como una serpiente letnamente a uno de sus pechos.

Esme incrédula, salió de la cama fijándose que solo llevaba ropa interior y una que en su vida se hubiera puesto pero en aquel momento lo estaba usando.

-Mmmm… ¿que pasa?- dijo una mujer morena estirándose en la cama mientras mostraba su desnudo cuerpo cuando la sabana se corría exponiéndole a los ojos sorprendidos de las tres mujeres.

Bella quería desmayarse, su corazón palpitaba como un colibrí cuando miraba como la mujer se paraba mostrándole que era más alta, sonrojándose cuando en su mente se le vinieron unas imágenes con ella y la otra mujer revolcándose en la cama.

-tu… nosotros…- Esme se atragantaba con las palabras en su garganta sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veía.

Ella había venido a Las Vegas para desahogarse de su matrimonio metiendo en su pequeño bolso de mano todos los ahorros de su matrimonio, pero nunca pensó que al llegar lo primero que haría era acostarse con una mujer que quizás estaría entre los treinta.

-¿tu, nosotros, que? - dijo la morena mirándole con curiosidad

-nosotras… ya sabes- dijo Esme señalando a Bella, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo furiso

La morena soltó una carcajada haciendo que Esme le mirara con una ceja alzada ya que para ella no era normal dormir con una mujer cuando en su vida ella sabia que prefería a los hombres.

-claro que no Esme- dijo la morena mientras buscaba su ropa entre el desorden, sin importar su desnudez

Bella soltó todo el aire que contenía, un alivio al ver que su primera vez no había sido con una mujer, por que esto si ameritaba que buscara un buen sicólogo, aun no podia hacer nada con el rojo granate que adornaba su piel cuando por accidente un pecho de la morena rozo con su brazo..

-bueno ¿como llegaste a nuestra cama…?- dejo incompleta la frase Esme sin acordarse el nombre de la mujer

-Carme- dijo mientras se vestía un vestido negro muy pegado a su cuerpo- si realmente preguntas como llegue a tu cama, no tengo ni idea solo recuerdo que ustedes cuatro celebraron una fiesta- dijo mientras se arreglaba, sin importa que no llevara ropa interior.

Sin comprender, las tres se miraron analizando algo de lo que había pasado ayer pero nada, parecía que todo, algún recuerdo de su llegada hasta ese momento fue borrado como una cinta.

-¡oh mierda!- dijo la morena cuando encontró su bolso- llegare tarde al trabajo- la morena se enderezo mostrándole una sonrisa satisfecha- bueno, aquí me despido quizás nos vemos en otro momento.

La morena les dio un beso a cada una en donde Alice capto la indirecta, frunciendo el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza a la mujer que declinaba su oferta al igual que las otras dos que no comprendía lo que ocurría.

-ni modo- dijo antes de salir.

Esme fue la primera en caer en la cama, sintiendo que su cabeza daba vueltas mientras Bella hacia un esfuerzo al recordar solo teniendo imágenes que ella llegando al hotel, y luego al casino donde conoció a la mujer que estaba acostada en su lado.

-ok- dijo Alice - esto realmente no tiene coherencia- las otras dos le miraron esperando que continuara- recuerdo haber llegado al hotel, luego fui al casino

-yo también recuerdo aquella parte- dijo Esme repasando su memoria- creo que perdí quinientos dólares en las maquinas

-creo que recuerdo algo- dijo Bella captando la atención de las mujeres- recuerdo que estábamos las cuatro- Alice asintió al recordar ver a una rubia que trataba de ver la televisión- bueno la cosa es que estábamos en la azotea y brindábamos sobre algo

-cierto- dijo Alice abriendo los ojos.

-bueno ahí tenemos donde nos conocimos- dijo Esme poniéndose de pie- creo que mejor me voy al baño, quiero quitarme esta mugre.

La mujer salió de la habitación antes que Alice recordara que había en el baño, corriendo hasta la sala seguida por Bella donde escucharon los gritos de Esme corriendo donde ellas.

-¡hay un tigre en el baño!- dijo sin aliento

-creo que me olvide decirte- dijo Alice apenada

-uh, un tigre - dijo la rubia todavía volando

-¿esta drogada?- dijo Bella al ver a la rubia

-es lo mas seguro- asintió Alice conteniendo una risita al ver el esta lamentable de la rubia

Pero el silencio de la sala fue roto por el llanto de un bebe, haciendo que se miraran interrogantes si alguna traía un bebe.

Curiosas siguieron el sonido hasta llegar al closet en donde encontraron a una pequeña llorando en su canasta.

-¡oh por dios!- dijo Rosalie saliendo de su fantasía- no recuerdo que el bebe sea mío

Las otras tres negaron, volviendo al principio que les frustraba al no poder recordar nada de la pinche noche.

-bueno, creo que mejor vamos a desayunar- dijo Esme incomoda

-por supuesto- concordó Alice cuando su estomago gruño- muero de hambre

-¿y el bebe?- dijo Bella jugando con la pequeña

-dejémosle ahí- dijo Alice

-¡estas loca!, hay un tigre en el baño-dijo Bella furiosa

-¿un tigre?- dijo asustada Rosalie

-esta bien- dijo Esme evitando la pelea- vamos a desayunar mientras buscamos a la madre de la niña

Las tres mujeres asintieron tomando al bebe mientras buscaban en el desastre del cuarto alguna prenda para vestirse.

Ya vestidas y lista salieron de la suite para buscar respuesta de lo que realmente paso el día anterior y especailmente el por que tenia una niña y un tigre, y el como las cuatro mujeres había llegado aquel punto.

* * *

><p><strong>hola...espero q les guste ya q trate q se parezca algo de la peli jejejeje<strong>

**y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta Tany cullen, tratare de actualizar cada viernes aunq del domingo no pasa jejejejeje.**

**con todo agradesco sus rr y si alguien me puede recomendar una beta para ser mejor esta historia les agradeceria.**

**nos vemos en el siguietne capi**

**besos **


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

_**Viernes, 13pm**_

Había barrido todo el hotel en busca de información solo llegando a lo mismo que sabia, nada, frustrándole por no saber en que se había metido.

-bueno busque en el hall y nadie ha visto nada- dijo Rosalie sentándose cansada y una jaqueca de mil demonios como si un trailer le hubiera pasado uan y otra vez.

Bella jugaba con la niña mientras las demás consumían su desayuno- almuerzo con muecas de resaca y algo más que no recordaban.

Rosalie miro su plato y no pudo contener el revoltijo de su estomago mirando a Bella para distraer sus nauseas cuando se fijo que la joven tenia la piel de un tono muy gracioso.

-¿por que tienes la piel roja?- Bella se encogió de hombros

Cuando se miro en el espejo había dado un grito al cielo al ver que su piel blanca tenía un tono rojizo como si hubiera estado un día entero en el sol.

-bueno chicas- dijo Esme tomando un respiro, haciendo q todas pierdan interes en el tono rojizo de Bella- de lo que me entere nosotras llegamos el miercoles, cerca de las nueve y diez- todas asintieron - de ahí nos conocimos en un casino, tomamos en una azotea y…

-recuerdo que fuimos a una disco- dijo Bella mientras Esme anotaba en un pedazo de papel

-ok- dijo Esme- esto estaría entre las 12 o algo

-un momento- dijo Alice- nos hospedamos el miercoles- las tres mujeres le miraron- pero hoy es viernes

Bella abrió los ojos, había estado en las vegas dos días y sin llamar a sus padres, o eso es lo que recordaba

-mis padres me van a matar- dijo Bella

-a mi me van a despedir del trabajo- dijo Rosalie sintiendo que su nuevo ascenso se iba al trasto.

-esta bien chicas- dijo Esme tratando de calmarlas- tratemos de recordar lo que paso

Las chicas escuchaban lo que tenía anotado Esme, aburrida Alice jugo en el bolsillo de su pantalón esperan encontrar la tarjeta de crédito de su padre cuando se topo con una ficha.

-¡miren!- dijo sacando un pedazo de papel- al parecer llegamos hoy al hotel a las 5 am- dijo Alice leyendo el tiket

- y las tres teníamos auto- dijo Bella

-¡oh por dios!- Alice ahogo un grito cuando encontró otro papel en su bolsillo- saque 500 mil dólares el miércoles a las 4 am

-y mira- dijo Bella señalando la muñeca de Rosalie- estuviste en el hospital

La rubia miro su muñeca encontrando un brazalete de plástico dándole esperanzas de alguna pista que les pudiera llevar a recordar.

-listo- dijo Esme anotando- vamos al hospital para ver si encontramso algo que nos ayude

Las cuatro mujeres se dirigieron a las afueras del hotel esperando que les entregaran el auto cuando Alice había entregado la ficha.

Rosalie que todavía no se le pasaba el dolor de cabeza, se colocaba unas gafas cuando miro que en la estatua del hotel se encontraba colgado un colchón. Señalo a las tres mujeres abriendo los ojos atónitas cuando descubrieron que era de la cama de Bella.

-señor disculpe- dijo Rosalie a un hombre que pasaba- ¿sabe que ocurrió?

-unos idiotas lo lanzaron de algún piso del hotel- dijo el hombre antes de subirse a su auto.

-unos idiotas- bufo Alice sin dejar de ver como quitaban el colchón.

-espero que mi auto no este averiado- dijo con resignación Bella cuando aquel momento traía un auto de policías.

El chico corrió hacia ellas mientras ellas veían extrañadas la patrulla cuando el joven les entrego las llaves.

-aquí esta el auto oficiales- dijo colocando las llaves en las manos de Rosalie

-no es nuestro auto...- Alice le dio un codazo a Bella para que se callara mientras sonreía.

Incrédulas las cuatro se subieron en la patrulla con Rosalie en el volante mientras conducían en la calle hasta quedar atrapadas en el embotellamiento.

-¿de donde mierda sacamos esta patrulla?-dijo Bella mientras jugaba con la niña en el asiento trasero

-como si recordara algo- dijo con sarcasmo Alice

-¡muévete!-gritaba Rosalie mientras tocaba el claxon- con este paso nunca llegaremos

Irritada la rubia, prendió las luces del auto ante las protesta de Bella y Esme, subiéndose a la acera mientras pitaba a los peatones, y Alice guiñaba el ojo a un joven que pasaba.

Alice, disfrutando del viaje tomo el control del altavoz mientras gritaba a lso peatones de la acera que se movieran, especialmente a uan rubia oxigenada que movia exageradamente las caderas.

-¡Muevete rubia oxigenada!-grito Alice haciendo que la mujer diera un respingo antes de sacarle el dedo del medio

-esta loca- dijo Bella cuando el auto por fin había vuelto a la calle.

Dejaron el auto afuera del hospital, adentrándose hacia la receptcion donde una enfermera les dio el nombre del doctor de turno que les atendió.

-si yo les atendí- dijo un hombre delgado con cabello escaso mientras revisaba a un hombre de la tercera edad.

-es perfecto- dijo Rosalie mientras evitaba ver al anciano o mejor el cuerpo de este cada vez que la bata se abria

-ustedes llegaron como a las 2 am de ayer en un estado muy lamentable - dijo el doctor sin mirarles continuando con su consulta- recuerdo que tu tuviste una contusión y un corte en tu costilla producto por una pelea o algo así.

Rosalie le miro con los ojos abiertos, mientras se alzaba la blusa para revelar una cicatriz con tres punto.

Alice soltó una risita divertida, recordando que ella también tenia un ojo morado, quizás ella también estaba en la pelea.

-¿y traíamos a un bebe?- dijo Bella mientras la rubia seguía examinado su cuerpo

-no- dijo el hombre-no tenían esa niña- señalo a la bebe

-ok- dijo Esme- nos podría decir algo más, algo de lo que estábamos hablando

Bella cerro los ojos de golpe cuando el doctor le pidió al anciano que se desnudara, Alice hizo una mueca segura que por vida quedaría trastornada por aquella imagen de los glúteos del hombre y Rosalie salía corriendo de aquel cuarto en busca de un baño para vomitar.

-realmente no les podría decir nada- dijo el doctor- listo Aro puedes vestirte en la otra habitación.

El anciano salió mientras el doctor se levantaba para lavarse las manos.

-doctor Vulturi - se acerco Alice harta de la charada- seria muy conveniente que nos diera mas información- le mostro un billete de veinte dólares

-esta bien- dijo el doctor- ponle en mi bolsillo.

Las tres mujeres se miraron triunfantes hasta que llego Rosalie con la cara pálida, mientras le miraba desconcertadas, pero Alice le jalo del brazo para que les siguiera por el pasillo

-según en el expediente, usted llego con gran concentración de una sustancia desconocida en su sistema sanguíneo- dijo el doctor leyendo la ficha médica- los resultado llegaron hoy- una enfermera les entrego un sobre

Rosalie miro a sus amigas preocupada antes que el doctor leyera en voz alta los resultados.

-tu sistema tenía altas concentraciones de rufilin- dijo mirando a la rubia que estaba mas desubicada- la droga de la violacion como lo dicen en la calle- dijo el hombre sin paciencia- lo cierto es que ya no están en su sistema sanguíneo.

-bueno esto no nos ayuda en mucho- dijo Alice molesta -será mejor que me devuelva mi billete

-espera un momento- dijo el hombre- ustedes estaban hablando de una boda

-mi boda- dijo Bella con amargura- la que voy a celebrar el sábado

-no- dijo el hombre negando- una boda que asistieron…. ¿como se llamaba?... ¡ah si!, la pequeña capilla- dijo satisfecho al recordar

-disculpe y donde se encuentra- dijo Rosalie

-en vete al diablo- dijo el hombre enojado- que creen que soy guía turística, busquen solas ya están grandecitas para cuidarse.

-imbécil- dijo Alice mostrándole el dedo del medio cuando el doctor les dio la espalda

Las cuatro mujeres condujeron hasta la pequeña capilla de un rosa chillón esperando encontrar más información que les pudiera encontrar.

-¿llevamos al bebe?- dijo Bella dudosa al ver la capilla

-no déjalo - dijo Alice- la ventana esta abierta-Bella le miro incredula ante su sensibilidad ante los niños

Esme bufo pero no tenia ánimos de debatir sobre la seguridad de una bebe así que siguió a las tres jóvenes al interior de la capilla en donde se encontraba un hombre moreno con una cola de caballo y una mujer vestida vulgarmente.

-Emily para que te pago- dijo el hombre moreno frustrado al ver que la mujer no podía poner una corona de flores

Una de ellas se aclaro la garganta ganando la atención del hombre que les saludo efusivamente dejando sus brazos en Bella y Esme que le sonreía.

-chicas que bueno verlas- dijo el hombre

-y tu eres…- dijo Rosalie con recelo

-soy Sam su amigo- dijo el moreno un poco desconcertado por el frio resivimietno de las chicas

-cierto Sam- dijo Alice fingiendo reconocerlo- la cosa Sam es que no recordamos lo que paso

-¿nada?- dijo el hombre incrédulo

-nada- dijo Bella

El hombre les llevo hacia el hall donde estaba Emily con un álbum de fotos mientras el tal Sam le gritara que trajera las demás cosas.

-¿realmente no recuerdan nada?- negaron haciendo que el hombre soltara una carcajada- que loco chicas

El hombre abrió el álbum mostrando una serie de fotos en donde salían las cuatro con vestidos de novias, muy anticuadas para su gusto, en diferentes poses escandalosas, especialmente Bella al fijarse que su esposo le acariciaba sus pechos.

-oh por dios- dijo Bella mientras Esme le sostenía

-nunca en mi vida había hecho un matrimonio cuádruple- dijo Sam satisfecho

Alice y Rose miraban perplejas las fotos, en donde se notaban su estado de drogadictas al verse tan alocadas.

-¿si podrás divorciarnos?- dijo Alice al ver la foto de su esposo

-si con el dolor del alma si puedo- dijo el moreno fingiendo dolor- solo tienes que traer la otra parte y ya, lo resolvemos

-perfecto- dijo con sarcasmo la rubia- ¿como mierda les encontramos?

-ellos llenaron el formulario- dijo el moreno mostrándoles los datos.

Emily trajo unas cajas haciendo un gran alboroto en dodne las chicas miraban con curiosidad el contenido mientras Sam embozaba una sonrisa burlona.

-ah cierto Alice, esto es tuyo-dijo el hombre entregandole las cajas

Alice atonita miraba los calendarios y sin fin de cosas que contenia su rostro y el de su esposo, sin saber si desmayarse o caer presa de la histeria.

Bella todavía mareada se subió sin fuerzas al auto mientras las otras mujeres se debatían por cual comenzar.

-comencemos por este- dijo Rosalie subiendo al auto- esta cerca del lugar

Seguían discutiendo mientras esperaban a Esme terminara de colocar las cajas que habían gastado en 500 mil cuando un grupo de autos negros llegaron bloqueándoles el paso.

Un grupo de hombres robustos salieron de aquellos autos blandiendo unos bates, agarrando a Esme que gritaba asustada mientras otros golpeaban la patrulla.

-¡salgan del auto!- dijo un hombre alto apuntándoles con el arma

Todo era un caos, mientras el bebe lloraba y Bella trataba de tranquilizarle el teléfono de Alice sonó haciendo que soltara una maldición al ver que era su padre.

-¿que quieres?- dijo en el momento que rompían el parabrisas

-¿que es ese ruido?- dijo su padre alarmado

-la televisión- mintió Alice mientras Rosalie gritaba una serie de insultos

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Sam saliendo de la capilla

El bebe lloraba sin control mientras Rose trataba de sacar el auto de la batalla, gritando cada vez que un bate se estrellaba contra el auto.

-¿es un bebe?- dijo su padre

-claro que no- dijo Alice cubirendose de los vidrios que saltaban- como crees que voy a tener en mi departamento un bebe

-¡controla a ese bebe!- grito Rosalie en el momento que arrancaba el auto

Lamentablemente un disparo cayó en el hombro del Sam despistando a los hombres, lo cual Rosalie aprovecho para salir, aplastando el acelerador a fondo.

-Alice Brando, escuche claramente el nombre de un bebe- dijo el hombre enojado

-papa, lo siento no puedo hablarte- dijo Alice cortando la comunicación.

El bebe seguía llorando mientras transitaban por la calle mientras Bella le abrasaba tratando de controlar su respiración.

-realmente no se que paso- dijo Rose mirando a todas

-se llevaron a Esme- dijo Bella en un susurro.

Las tres se sumergieron en un silencio, en donde hablaba su miedo mientras continuaba su camino en busca del primer hombre que les podía ayudar a descifrar del por que estaban casadas y de alguna forma buscar ayuda para Esme.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola...aqui les traigo otro capitulo...espero q les agrade<strong>

**y gracias x sus comentarios especialmente tany cullen x ofrecer tu ayuda (si me podrias dar tu direccion para asi poder mandarte los capis seria de gran ayuda)**

**y este cpitulo esta dedicado a Caro x ayudarme a redactarlo, no podria haberlo hecho sin**

**besos...hasta el proximo capitulo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

_Viernes, 17 pm_

Las tres caminaron por el pasillo de un motel, buscando el número de habitación que les había dado Sam hasta que se encontrón con un hombre robusto que al mirarlas soltó el teléfono corriendo hacia Bella mientras tomaba en sus brazos musculosos al bebe.

-Kate, mi pequeña- dijo el hombre sonriendo al bebe- vienes con tu mami- dijo el hombre lanzando una mirada picara a Rosalie.

Incomoda la rubia, solo le sonrió mientras el hombre que les llevaba a su cuarto, ofreciéndoles entrar. Las tres se dejaron caer en un mudillo sofá mientras el hombre le daba un biberón a la pequeña.

-están muy raras las tres- dijo el hombre con cara aniñada, sonriendo al ver a la rubia

-mira… Emmett- dijo con dificultad Rosalie sin poder despegar su vista en el guapo hombre- nosotras tres vinimos para que nos ayudes a recordar algunas cosas

-claro cariño- dijo el hombre- todo por mi osita

Rosalie escupió el jugo que le había ofrecido el hombre, empapando a la bebe que lloro. Emmett trato de calmarla llevándole al otro cuarto.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo molesta Alice

-me dijo osita- se defendió la rubia- ningún hombre me dice así

Bella y Alice rodaron los ojos mientras veían como el hombre llegaba sin el bebe sonriendo de oreja a oreja hasta sentarse al frente de ellas.

-bueno - dijo el hombre sin quitar su vista de Rose

-Emmett -dijo Alice interviniendo antes que Rose probocara un desastre- nosotras no recordamos nada y seria muy amable de tu parte que nos ayudaras

-ok- dijo el hombre alzando una ceja sin intender en que podia ayudar

-comencemos por el principio- dijo la morena- ¿Dónde te conocimos? Bueno Rosalie- señalo a la rubia

-eso es fácil- dijo el hombre sonriendo ante lso recuerdos- nos conocimos en un club de strippers, soy un stripper

Bella quería morirse en aquel instante pero más Rosalie al descubrir que ella estaba casada con aquella clase de hombre.

-eso es genial- dijo Alice divertida al ver a las dos mujeres con diferentes tonalidades de rojo- ¿y sabes a que hora mas o menos?

- como a las 3 o cuatro- dijo el hombre- fue la boda más genial que tuve, especialmente la luna de miel- Rosalie estaba roja como un tomate- eres una fiera en la cama mi osita

Bella tosió incomoda esperando que aquel hombre no entrara en detalles de su vida sexual, ya bastante tenia ella.

-gracias Emmett- dijo Alice removiéndose incomoda en su asiento- una ultima pregunta, ¿tu conoces a nuestros esposos?

Emmett iba a contestar pero gusto la puerta fue derrumbada acorralándoles un grupo de policías que les apuntaba con una arma volviendose un caos el pequeño cuarto mientras los gritos de lso oficiles se mezclaba con los lloros del bebe.

-Isabela Swan...Rosalie Hale..y Alice Brando quedan detenidas-grito el oficial apuntandoles a las tres mujeres que se encontraban acostadas en el piso

Sintiéndose como una mierda las tres se encontraba sentadas en la jefatura de policía mientras los niños se burlaban de ellas cuando un policía comento sobre ellas.

-esto es una verdadera mierda- dijo Rosalie

-mis padres me van a matar si no llego el sábado- dijo Bella

-¿Por qué es tan importante el sábado?- dijo Alice distrayéndose

-es mi boda- dijo con amargura la castaña

-pensé que tu prometido te era infiel- dijo Alice

Bella le quería asesinar al recordar su motivo del por que estaba ahí pero un oficial les llamo llevándoles a una habitación para interrógales.

Sentándose las tres al frente de dos oficiales que le miraban con odio, como si quisieran estrangularles por llevarse una patrulla. Bella trago en seco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mujer que le mataba con la mirada.

-bueno- dijo el hombre abriendo una carpeta- tenemos una mal y una buena noticia- las tres tragaron en seco escuchando atentamente- la buena es que su auto esta en el deposito.

-una de ustedes dejo una nota- dijo la mujer con su voz ronca leyendo un pedazo de papel-"lastimosamente no encontramos un taxímetro así que les dejamos cuatro dólares para que lo disfruten" - Bella miraba con miedo a la mujer- su auto lo encontramos en el boulevard en mitad de una calle

-la mala es que se robaron una patrulla-continuo el hombre antes que alguna de las tres replicara- y lamentablemente tienen que quedarse hasta el lunes

-oficial no podemos- dijo Bella pensando en su boda

-no es nuestra culpa que un grupo de idiotas deciden emborracharse y robar un auto.- dio el oficial

-creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo señores- dijo Rosalie con el tono negociador que se caracterizaba- a ustedes no les gustaría que la ciudadanía se entere del robo en frente de sus narices y nosotros queremos salir sin ningún delito

Los dos oficiales se miraron comunicándose en silencio hasta que uno de ellos sonrió cuando les miro haciendo que Bella palideciera antes de que ellos hablaran.

-¿si tienen curvas no?- dijo la mujer morena

Bella maldecía su suerte mientras peleaba con un corsé que para su gusto resaltaba sus pechos dos tallas más, como si desearan salir para exhibirse como una vulgar.

-maldigo tu gran bocota- dijo Alice poniéndose unas medias de seda negra

-vamos chicas no creo que sea tan malo- dijo la rubia dandose animos

Malo era quedarse corto, cuando el telón subió mostrando el cuerpo entero de oficiales que les silbaban y les gritaban. Alice le taladro con la mirada mientras se paro cerca de un tubo para comenzar el maldito show.

Nerviosa Bella, trataba de no caerse con los tacones mientras movía sus caderas sensualmente, jugando con el tubo aunque se sentía como una momia. Rosalie por otra parte era la que llevaba la mayoría de los aplausos deslizándose como una profesional en el tubo.

Dos horas después de dejar el terrible show en donde un viejo en silla de ruedas, nada mas que el cumpleañero, les había sugerido una sesión de sexo desenfrenado, cogiendo a Alice que quería abalanzarse al hombre que le miraba divertido mientras ellas le sacaban.

-Juro que es la última vez que hago de stripper- dijo Alice mientras esperaba el auto

-espero que el auto este en condiciones para conducir- dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio

-claro- dijo con ironía Alice- como no recordamos una mierda, seguro que el auto será una chatarra inservible

Pero las tres abrieron la boca cuando les trajeron un mercedes en perfectas condiciones, seguramente era de Esme ya que Alice tenía un carro de segunda y Bella conducía un Audi.

-mira- dijo Alice que encontró una bota en el asiento trasero- parece que es de mujer, talla…6- dijo leyendo

-sigue buscando si encontramos algo- dijo Rosalie conduciendo

-oh por dios- dijo la morena sujetando en su mano un pedazo de plástico

Asqueada lo tiro en al cabeza de Bella que al tomarlo en su manos lo tiro en al cara de Rosalie como si le quemara tan solo tocarlo

-que asco- dijo Rosalie sujetando el condón y tirándolo afuera

Recupero el control del auto cuando se escucharon un ruido en el porta equipaje, las tres se miraron interrogantes.

-¡atrás!- gritaron al mismo tiempo

Estacionaron el auto mientras salían apresuradamente para abrir el porta equipaje, saltando de su interior una mujer desnuda que se subió encima de Rosalie pegándole con un zapato

-suéltame- dijo tirándole bruscamente

Alice trato de protegerse pero la mujer le pego en el estomago haciéndole caer en el suelo mientras Bella retrocedía horrorizada al ver aquella mujer asiática blandiendo su zapato de tacón alto.

-tranquila, no te lastimare- dijo buscando una forma de calmar a la mujer

La mujer tiro el zapato al rostro de Bella que le dio en la nariz antes de salir huyendo por la carretera sin importarle su desnudes.

Retorciéndose de dolor mientras la sangre fluía en su ropa, Rosalie se acerco para ayudarle mientras Alice se paraba haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-chicas- dijo la morena - tengo que hacerles una confesión

En aquel momento la hemorragia de Bella ya estaba controlada, poniendo su atención en Alice que tomaba aire antes de confesar.

-creo que la droga que tomamos es mía- dijo

-¿Qué?-dijieron incrédulas- ¡¿la maldita droga es tuya, y nos dices en este momento?!

-no sabia que era rufus- se defendió la morena- el que me vendió dijo que era heroína

-ah así que lo creíste- dijo Bella sin poder controlar su temperamento

-el que me vendió parecía un hombre serio a quien confiar

Bella no pudo soportar mas, se abalanzo contra Alice que le esquivo pero al igual la persiguió tratando de estrangularle con sus propias manos.

-así que los que traficas son alguien con quien uno puede confiar- Bella echaba furia de los ojos tratando de atraparle- y yo pensé que era la descerebrada

-¡ya basta!- dijo Rosalie cansada- ¿mejor volvamos al departamento para pensar claramente si?

Bella bufo, dejando de perseguirle mientras le miraba con odio a la morena que parecía sensata, pero era más estúpida que una muñeca

-por suerte nos drogo alguien que conocemos- dijo subiéndose al mercedes.

Bella se quedo en silencio, haciéndole la ley de hielo a la morena mientras avanzaban por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

-realmente desearía recordar algo- dijo Rosalie

-uno de los efectos de rufus es la falta de la memoria.- dijo Alice

-realmente no se como insultarte Alice, cuando eres una idiota completa- dijo Bella abriendo la puerta de la suite.

Una melodía les dio la bienvenida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola...lo se soy una desgraciada q hace meses no actualiza...y realmente no tengo excusa...con la universidad y las practicas no tengo mucho tiempo...pero realmente les compesare tratando esta semana de actualizar.<strong>

**y bueno, con la historia ya aparecio uno de los esposos jejejeje...ya solo falta los otros tres.**

**merezco Review?...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

_Viernes, 19 pm_.

Extrañadas por la melodía que inundaba la suite, se miraron en buscas de respuestas sin saber como actuar.

Con sigiló entraron, un poco nerviosas hasta toparse con una rubia mas baja que Alice, con unos enormes ojos celestes, saltando asustada al verles.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- dijo Alice

-Shhh- una mujer mas alta que la rubia, con curvas definidas le cayo- este es mi parte favorita- la mujer comenzó a cantar mientras las tres le miraban con ojos como platos mientras la mandíbula se les caía de la impresión.

Bella no sabia si desmayarse, en este actual momento ya que Irina Deli se encontraba en su suite cantando con su voz como sirena mientras movía su cuerpo al compas de la música.

-Wow, eres Irina Deli, la patinadora rusa con cinco medallas de oro- dijo extasiada Rosalie cual niña pequeña al ver su héroe

Pero la rubia ni se inmuto, solo hizo silenciar a Rosalie con la mano mientras seguía cantando, demandando a las tres que le acompañara en el coro, hasta que las tres se relajaron oportunidad que aprovecho la patinadora para clavar un derechazo en el rostro de Alice que cayo inconsciente.

-¡pero que diablos te pasa?- dijo Bella examinando a la morena que se encontraba en el piso

-la estúpida pinto mi pelo-dijo Irina con furia

-pero si estas del mismo tono de tu cabello- dijo Rosalie mostrándole el rubio angelical

-en serio- dijo con sarcasmo quitándose la peluca para mostrar un cabello multicolor

Bella tuvo que sofocar una risita al ver el tono de cabello, fingiendo examinar a la morena que seguía desmayada mientras la otra rubia baja se aproximaba al grupo.

-mi señora Irina esta molesta porque se han traído a su mascota favorita- dijo la rubia en forma autoritaria

-gracias Jane- dijo Irina regalándole una sonrisa

-¿el tigre es tuyo?-dijo incrédula Bella sin poder creer que una patinadora pudiera tener un animal así como mascota

-bueno entonces llévatelo- dijo Rosalie aliviada de poder zafarse de aquella bestia

Pero la rubia negó mostrando una sonrisa que hizo a Bella helarse teniendo una idea por donde iba todo el asunto.

-ustedes lo trajera, ustedes lo llevan- dijo la tal Jane mirándoles con burla

-pero…- Irina hizo callar a la rubia con un dedo

-no es nuestro problema- dijo la patinadora- tienen una hora para llevarlo a mi mansión sino desean que les busque.

Las dos le miraron petrificadas mientras la rubia salía de la suite con movimientos glaciales agitando su falsa melena seguida de la pequeña rubia que les fulminaba con la mirada algo que por un motivo les decia que aquella pequeña mujer podria sacarles el orazon sin misericordia.

Suspirando frustradas miraron a la morena que seguía inconsciente en el suelo acentuando en su ojo una marca morada del golpe.

Sin saber como resolver el dilema de llevar un tigre prefirieron arreglar un poco el lugar encontrando algunas de sus prendas en las diferentes habitaciones.

-al parecer compartimos esta suite- dijo Bella

-si no mal recuerdo no traje ropa- dijo Rosalie

-ni yo- dijo Bella encontrando unas esposas, una muy peculuar5es de tono rosa- ¿crees que invitamos algún policía?- dijo señalando la rubia el objeto

-no creo que invitamos a ningún policía- dijo divertida al ver la inocencia de la morena- y si lo hicimos no creo que era para lo que estaba diseñado

Bella capto la indirecta sonrojándose como un tomate mientras arrojaba las esposas en un tacho de basura antes de seguir arreglando el lugar.

-Rose- grito la morena al llegar a la otra habitación

Extrañada la rubia se dirigió encontrándose con ropa masculina de buena marca en donde podría decirse que seria de uno de los hombres.

-puede ser uno de sus esposos- dijo la rubia examinado uno de los trajes

Bella le miro horrorizada pero en aquel momento entro Alice sosteniendo su cabeza que le daba vueltas como si le hubiera pasado un tráiler encima.

-esa mujer pega como un hombre- dijo Alice haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Alice mira- dijo Bella llamando su atención- hemos encontrado eso

Alice abrió los ojos como platos, olvidándose de su dolor físico cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquellas prendas. Como poseída corrió hacia el armario tomando cada una para tirarlos al piso.

-¡¿Alice que te pasa?! - exclamo alarmada Rosalie al ver que la morena sacaba todo del armario

-tenemos que quemar todo esto- dijo desesperara- no debemos dejar evidencia… hacer que nunca ocurrió nada

-ok- le paro la rubia captando por donde iba la morena- a mi me gusta la discreción, pero esto se pasa del limite

Alice cayó al suelo enterrando su rostro en sus manos mientras trataba de controlarse ante las miradas preocupadas de las dos chicas que sabían que en algún momento sucumbiría a la desesperación.

-bueno- dijo la rubia después de un tiempo largo de silencio- tenemos que arreglar el problema del tigre

La morena resoplo colocándose un paño de hielo en el ojo, sentándose en la mesa.

-yo tengo una idea- dijo con timidez Bella- podríamos llamar a Emmet y decirle que nos ayude

Rosalie le miro como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas, ni loca llamaría aquel stripper para que le ayudara pero tan solo en pensar en él sus labios se resecaban imaginándose como seria sucumbir aquel cuerpo bien formado.

-yo creo que es una buena idea- dijo Alice- nos ayudaría demasiado con aquel tigre

Sin mas las dos chicas obligaron a la rubia a llamar al hombre soltando risitas al ver como se ponía roja cuando soltaba palabras cariñosas el stripper y en algunas veces insinuaciones que tuvieron que toser cuando Rosalie se dejaba llevar.

-aquí me tienen chicas- dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras pasaba a la suite-¿que te paso?-dijo mirando a la morena

-¿trajiste lo que te pedimos?- gruño Rosalie sin mirarle a los ojos sabiendo que si miraba aquellos ojos morenos caería rendida a sus pies

Emmett sonrió como un niño agitando dos fundas que contenía pastillas de rufilin mientras Bella traía el filete que había ordenado.

-realmente chicas no se porque tienen un lindo gatito en el baño- Bella rio como si fuera su hermana pequeña sintiéndose cómoda con la presencia del hombre

-bueno, ya esta- dijo satisfecha Alice al acabar de colocar las pastillas en la carne- ¿Quién le dará?

Los cuatro se miraron la cara llegando a la parte complicada del plan, dejando excluido el chico con la conversación silenciosa de las chicas que se miraban directamente a los ojos habían escogido.

-ni loco- dijo Emmett captando la conversación femenina-deseo de una forma justa

-¿y de que forma justa lo deseas?- dijo Rosalie arqueando una ceja

-piedra, papel o tijera- dijo orgulloso el grandulón

Bella soltó una risita mientras la rubia resoplaba irritada por la muestra infantil de su esposo, ¿Qué mierda había consumido para caer en aquel hombre? Y la respuesta era sencilla, rufilin; ahora si entendía porque Bella deseaba matar aquel duende.

-esta bien- dijo Alice adelantándose a Rosalie que iba a replicar- a la cuenta de tres- los cuatro se colocaron en un circulo extendiendo la mano-uno…dos… ¡tres!

Bella se mordió el labio siguiendo su mirada a Alice que suspiraba aliviada al igual que el grandulón que ocultaba una sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios al ver a su dulce rubia refunfuñando.

-mierda- mascullo molesta al ver que todos le habían ganada- hicieron trampa- dijo como niña chiquita

-mentira- le acuso Alice- todo fue legal-sonrió al ver la frustración de la rubia.

-no es justo-dijo Rosale haciendo un puchero

Emmett no sabia si echarse a reír, aquellas chicas parecían un par de niñas peleando por cual de las tres, alimentaria al enorme gato.

Refunfuñando la rubia tomo el filete mirando por última vez a los tres traidores que trataban de no reírse de la situación.

En sigilo entro al baño mirando al majestuoso gato acostado en la baldosa, gruñendo al ver su presencia. Sintiendo miedo por sus venas la rubia poco a poco se fue adentrando blandiendo el filete para tentar a la bestia hasta que el animal hizo ademan de levantarse haciendo que Rosalie saliera huyendo despavorida del baño soltando el filete sin saber donde cayo.

Los tres observadores viendo la reacción de la rubia rieron a mandíbula abierta rodando en el piso por la graciosa escena mientras la rubia seguía corriendo hasta chocar contra una pared humana haciéndole caer al suelo.

Destellando rabia en sus ojos azules alzo la vista para fulminar con la mirada al causante de su caída encontrándose con un príncipe rubio que le miraba preocupado, con una melena parecida al de un león; alargo su mano musculoso pero fina para ayudarle a levantar.

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo con sedosa voz acentuando su aceto surreño

Pero aquel encanto no le hechizo, su mente estaba con aquel grandulón que estaba riéndose de ella en la sala junto con las dos mujeres.

-si gracias- dijo un poco calmada

El rubio asintió receloso antes de fijar su vista en su suite, sus ojos se abrieron como paltos al ver el desastre sintiendo que toda la preocupación por la rubia se esfumo abriendo el paso a la ira.

-¡ALICE BRANDO!- grito con su voz potente haciendo temblar la suite

Alice que estaba rodando por la risa se paralizo al escuchar aquella voz masculina gritando con irritación su bello nombre. Molesta se levanto lista para encarar su peor pesadilla mientras los otros dos miraban entre sorprendidos y curiosos siguiendo a la morena a la entrada.

Bella se paralizo al reconocer al rubio como uno de los cuatro esposos, con un cuerpo bien formado pero fino llevando un impecable traje de color plomo.

-¿que diablos paso aquí?- Alice rodo los ojos

- Hola querido-dijo con una ternura que destilaba veneno- ¿que tal tu día? El mío genial, solo con un inconveniente- alzo su rostro en forma amenazante- que no me acuerdo una mierda de lo que paso estos dos días

El rubio le miro sorprendido solo un par de segundos antes de volver a la misma mascara de furia al ver como aquella pequeña, ahora su esposa había logrado destrozar su suite mientras estuvo unas cuantas horas fuera del estado.

-mierda Alice- dijo entrando a la suite - sabes que esto nos afectara

El rubio tomo entre sus manos su cabeza imaginándose como su actual suegro le decapitaría al enterarse lo de su pequeña.

-tranquilo amigo- dijo Emmett palmeándole el hombro- no es tan malo

El rubio solo quería estrangular aquel grandulón, el estaba casado con Alice Brando, actualmente con Alice Withlock, rio con ironía haciendo que todos le miraran preocupados.

-sabes Emmett- dijo mirando al moreno- te dejamos a cargo para que cuidaras de las chicas y que encuentro, una maltita suite destruida

-viejo vamos, tenia que trabajar- se excuso Emmett

El rubio rodo los ojos avanzando por al suite evaluando los daños, hasta que llego al baño soltando un grito que hizo que todos llegaran donde estaba.

-¿como diablos llego un tigre aquí?- pregunto señalando al enorme animal que se tambaleaba hasta caer al suelo

-¿quieres que te responda querido?- dijo con su lengua afilada Alice

-bueno ahora el tigre esta drogado- Jasper miro incrédulo a Bella

-¿drogado?- dijo sin aliento

-si como estuve yo en el momento de casarme contigo- siguió destilando veneno Alice

-ya basta- intervino la rubia- primero arreglemos esto, tu- señalo al rubio

-Jasper- dijo el rubio - Jasper Withlock

Alice rodo los ojos por su arrogancia, mientras las dos mujeres le miraban incrédulas al ver al joven más rico de estados unidos.

-tu eres…-Bella no podía completar la frase, estaba sorprendida que el príncipe de América estuviera frente a ellas, un sueño platónico que había tenido en su juventud

-por dios chicas- dijo Alice frustrada- solo es un hombre

Jasper le miro ceñudo, su hermosa morena había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que le vio pareciendo una pequeña guerrera que la muñeca de porcelana que fue en su adolescencia.

-ok- dijo Rosalie concentrándose en el plan- el tigre ya esta dormido, ahora necesitamos llevarle en un auto

Sigilosamente llevaron al tigre escondido en las sabanas, empujaban el carrito de equipaje por los pasillos hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde lo metieron en el mercedes, en la parte trasera ya que no entraba en el maletero.

-yo tengo tu auto- dijo el rubio a Bella- lo tome prestado para viajar a california

Bella suspiro aliviada que su bebe estuviera a salgo.

-tengo una pregunta - dijo Rosalie harta de no acordarse nada- ¿como diablos estuvimos las cuatro en tu suite'

-no es solo mía- dijo mirando a Alice que resoplo

-el punto es- dijo Emmett participando- que los tortolitos lo alquilaron para su luna de miel- Alice quería morirse en aquel momento

-pero no responde a mi pregunta- dijo Rose

-creo que eso podíamos dejar que fueron parte de nuestra alocada noche de boda- dijo Jasper sin despejar su vista en el volante

Pero en aquel momento una de las patas del tigre llegó a la espalda de Jasper rasgándole la camisa mientras todos gritaban histéricos. Saliendo del auto como una flecha sin importar que fueran un obstáculo en el trafico

-me ha rasguñado- dijo Jasper sintiendo que le escocía la herida

-genial, y ahora como llevamos al tigre- dijo Alice mirando como el animal destruía los asientos del auto.

Los cuatro empujaban el auto mientras Bella dirigía el volante saltando de vez en cuando el animal amenazaba en atacarle.

Cansados llegaron a la mansión de la patinadora, encontrándose con las dos mujeres que les miraban con reprobación.

-llegan tarde- dijo Jane

-un pequeño inconveniente con el tigre- dijo Alice mientras veía como el animal arrancaba la tapicería

-tenemos una buena noticia- dijo Irina mirando al hombre rubio con picardía

Alice no sabia como describir como se sentía, era una mezcla entre odio y ganas de asesinar a la rubia teñida que miraban sin disimulo a Jasper que parecía incomodo.

-Estábamos viendo las cintas de seguridad y encontramos algo que les podía interesar.

Al entrar a la mansión los cuatro se quedaron impresionados por los detalles rusos y árabes que se mezclaban como si siempre hubieran sido uno solo.

Tomando asiento en un sofá de cuero negro, Jane coloco la cinta, mostrándoles como ocho personas entraban a la mansión lideradas por los hombres que aprecian que estaban ebrios hasta la raíz.

Bella miraba sorprendida como las cuatro se abrazaban como hermanas de toda la vida, tambaleándose por el lugar hasta llegar a lo que aprecia una pileta natural.

-mire mi rostro en la cámara- dijo Emmett cual niño

Todos abrieron los ojos al ver la escena, sintiendo vergüenza el grandulón cuando la rubia le miro con furia al percatarse que su hermosa fuente hubiera sido utilizado como un baño publico.

-creo que mejor me voy- dijo Emmett levantándose

-no toques nada- le advirtió Irina al tiempo que el grandulon pasaba a lado de uno de sus esculturas agarrandole justo a tiempo

Rosalie se sentía ultrajada pero a la vez divertida al ver que su hombre que tenia aspecto de matón, era como un dulce niño tierno.

-el tigre es un bello animal- dijo Jasper mirando como habían sacado el animal llevándole con una correa hasta la patrulla-un majestuoso y…- las palabras se le quedaron atragantadas en la garganta

Las chicas parecían sufrir un colapso nervioso al ver como el tigre se había quedado a mitad de la entrada del vehículo mientras el rubio se montaba encima del animal, azotando su parte trasera mientras todos rodaban en el piso, riendo como unos locos

-realmente tengo un serio problema- dijo el rubio sintiendo las miradas de las dos rubias- uno muy grande.

Aliviados salieron de aquella mansión, sintiendo que cada vez ya no tenían un peso en sus hombros; relajándose

-esa Irina es una buena mujer- dijo Emmett que había temido por su suerte

Pero en aquel preciso momento un auto negro choco contra ellos arrastrándoles hasta un anuncio que por el impacto cayo sobre ellos partiendo en dos el techo.

Con miedo miraron como un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro salían encontrándose con su pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa...y como ven ya aparecio Jasper jejejejeje...es deciar q tansolo falta dos esposaos y ya estariamos comenzando la recta final<strong>

**con todo doy gracias x sus opiniones y dandole la bienvenida a las nuevas lestores y tambien aprovechando para invitarles a mi nueva historia...bueno mi adaptacion "Traviesa Bella"...es una historia muy divertida y corta**

**con todo nos vemos la otra semana.**

**Besos**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**_Viernes 8 pm_**

Adoloridos no prestaron atención a la flamante mujer que salía del auto, llevando un ajustado traje rojo en donde la falda de medio muslo mostraba sus largas piernas.

Las tres mujeres le reconocieron como la mujer maniática que había salido de la parte trasera de su auto huyendo desnuda por las calles de las Vegas.

Su estatura no era demasiada alta aun con sus tacones negros de agujas parándose al centro de los hombres de negro agitando su larga melena antes de hablar.

-por favor, ¿me haría el honor de salir?- dijo con acento asiático

La verdad es que no podían salir, el impacto con el auto había bloqueado las puertas, hundiendo la lata sin dejarles como salir del vehículo que ahora estaba en una lamentable presentación

-¡ahora!- la mujer hablo una octava más alto

Los hombres de negro se acercaron al mercedes jalándoles por la ventana sin ninguna amabilidad hasta ponerlos en la calle a la altura de la mujer que les miraba con aires superiores.

-eso esta mejor- dijo satisfecha

-realmente no se que le hicimos- dijo Alice furiosa por el trato- y si le hicimos le pedimos disculpas

La mujer se carcajeo sin gracia hasta posar sus ojos negros como el carbón en la morena como si le contara las mil formas que tenia planeado para torturarle.

-mi amiga quiso decir que no tenemos una idea de por que usted estaba en la cajuela - dijo Rosalie

-tu la metiste- dijo uno de los hombres de la mujer- dijiste que era tu amuleto y te lo llevarías

La mujer alzo su mano para silenciar al hombre que parecía alterado, tomando las riendas del asunto.

-el problema aquí señores es que ustedes se llevaron mi bolso- lanzo al suelo una cartera de mano negra idéntica a la que tenia Esme

-pues quédeselo - dijo Rosalie al ver que el bolso era de una buena marca

-mujer estúpida- Emmett tomo de los brazos a la rubia que estaba dispuesta a lanzarse contra la mujer- mi cartera contenía ochocientos mil dólares

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la cantidad.

-vera señora- dijo Jasper en un tono diplomático- nosotros no tenemos aquella cifra

Alice le miro mal, el si tenia la cifra que pedía la mujer pero prefirió callar antes de hablar de su pasado con aquel rubio esperando el momento para echarle en cara lo estúpido que era.

-¿así que no tienen aquella cifra?- la mujer alzo una ceja mirándole con burla antes de chasquear los dedos.

En el interior del vehículo deslumbraron un cuerpo femenino con una funda negra en la cabeza que se retorcía tratándose de zafarse de las cuerdas.

-¡Esme!- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-traerme mi dinero al desierto mañana o su amiga se divertirá conmigo - dijo la mujer con una macabra sonrisa antes de girarse y meterse en su vehículo.

Frustrada Alice golpeo las llantas del vehículo haciendo que esta cayera abruptamente, como si fuera una caja de cartón, cayendo cada una de sus partes.

-genial, ahora no tenemos auto- dijo Rosalie llegando a su limite.

Agotados llegaron a la suite por la larga caminata, cayendo al destrozado sofá sin ninguna esperanza para la pobre mujer.

-busquemos aquel bolso- sugirió Bella

Todos comenzaron a buscar por cada rincón, barriendo hasta la mínima parte sin tener resultados.

-realmente me rindo- dijo Rosalie - hagamos que esto nunca paso y volvamos a nuestras vidas

-¡¿estas loca?!- dijo Bella apuntándole con un dedo- no podemos dejar esa mujer a manos de aquella maniática- tembló al pensar que le podría estar haciendo

-tiene razón- dijo Alice- yo no podría dormir sabiendo que no salvamos a Esme

-¿y que plan tienen?- dijo Rosalie sintiéndose cómoda en los brazos de Emmett

En aquel momento tocaron en la puerta haciendo que cada uno se mirara mientras Jasper murmuraba que podrían ser los de limpieza.

-buenas noches- dijo un hombre vestido con un traje formal pero sin dejar demostrar su aire de medio oriente- busca a la señora Masen

Todos se encogieron de hombros menos Alice que miraba sorprendida al hombre antes de dirigirse al hombre con voz patosa

-¿usted trabaja para Edward Masen?-el hombre asintió en una forma solemne haciendo que Alice soltara chillidos antes de dirigirse a Bella que parecía aun mas confundida-Bella

La castaña le miro recelosa cuando la morena se le acerco a su lado mientras el hombre del traje le miraba curioso.

-es tu esposo- susurro para que los cinco pudieran escuchar

Bella se sorprendió estirando el cuello entre el grupo que se habia reunido, para encontrarse con el hombre de traje que el examinaba como un rayo x como si le estuviera aprobando.

Nerviosa se paro, alisando su vestido de medio muslo antes de dirigirse al hombre que aprecia preocupado al ver la suite en aquellas condiciones.

-disculpe usted- dijo Bella llegando hacia el hombre- seria una cortesía de su parte decirme su nombre

-Seth, jefe de seguridad de mi señoría y ahora de su actual esposa - a Bella esto no le gustaba parecía que se había casado con un mafioso

-es un placer conocerte- dijo Bella mostrando seguridad en donde no tenia- bueno yo soy Isabella Swan, quiero decir Isabella Masen

El hombre asintió inclinándose como una reverencia haciendo que las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaran virándose a sus amigos que parecía incrédulos al ver la escena

-es un gusto conocerla mi señora- dijo el hombre. - le serviré como un fiel devoto como lo hecho en todos mis años de vida sirviendo a la familia Masen

Jasper carraspeo incomodo teniendo la atención de todos que parecían estáticos. Seth parecía disgustado por la interrupción pero solo se dirigió hacia Bella que deseaba huir.

-mi señor me a pedido que le busque, mi señora

Quería negarse a ir pero al ver el rostro de Seth le hizo pensar que no era una buena idea, ya que si su marido estaba en malos pasos era preferible llevar esto a un dialogo mas civilizado.

-de acuerdo- dijo Bella sintiendo ser el foco de atención- con una condición, que mis amigos me acompañen

El asintió dejando pasar a Bella y a los demás para guiarles por el hotel a una parte mas privilegiada.

Si se sorprendieron por el saludo extravagante del hombre, entrar a la parte mas alta del hotel era quedarse cortos; sus mandíbulas se caían al ver que todo el piso del edificio era ocupado por el esposo de Bella.

-¿Por qué yo no tengo eso?- dijo Jasper al ver un puñado de mujeres acostadas en suaves cojines vestidas con ropas de sedas y joyas

Alice le golpeo en la cabeza, furiosa por su comentario y ver que ponían atención aquellas mujeres que soltaban risitas por la escena mientras se escondían en sus velos.

Bella no sabia que realmente ver, todo era muy exótico, como si en el mismo departamento hubieran puesto un jardín lleno de flores y plantas que le daban un aire mas fresco y relajante.

-parece que el señor Masen tiene demasiadas esposas- dijo Rosalie cortante al ver a cada mujer con la trasparente tela mostrando un cuerpo bien definido.

-no son esposas del señor Masen- dijo calmado Seth- la señora Isabela es la primera.

Pero esto no ayudaba mucho, quizás aquellas mujeres eran sus amantes o algo por lo estilo del hombre y eso hacia poner nerviosa a Bella que aunque sabia que era bonita nunca llegaría a ser como aquellas mujeres exóticas que reían como ángeles.

-si podían esperar un momento, mi señora- dijo Seth deteniéndose a lado de un grupo de cojines- buscare al señor para informarle que usted se encuentra.

El hombre se marcho por un pasillo sin antes dejar una reverencia.

-esto es muy…-dijo Alice mirando su entorno

-¿exótico?- dijo Bella que estaba abrumada

-creo que es un jaque árabe- dijo Rosalie admirando el lugar

Un grupo de mujeres se acerco al grupo, sirviéndoles en platos frutos mientras otras comenzaban a tocar el cabello de las mujeres como si desearan arreglarlas.

Alice y Rose, presas de los celos al ver que unas morenas daban de comer a sus maridos se acercaron ahuyentando a las dos mujeres mientras los dos hombres balbuceaban palabras de disculpa.

-tiene un hermoso cabello, mi señora- dijo una mujer de cabello negro mirándole con sus ojos dorados- mi señor estará complacido con su belleza

Sonrojada por el cumplido, dejo que cada mujer le alabara sintiéndose que su autoestima subía por las nubes hasta que una mujer regordeta hiciera disipar a las más jóvenes mirando fijamente a Bella.

-mi señora tiene que estar arreglada para su encuentro con mi señor- dijo con voz autoritaria.

Sin ninguna escapatoria, Bella fue arrastrada por el mismo pasillo que había tomado Seth, encontrándose con un monto de puertas.

Entrando en una, miro sorprendida una tina llena de agua caliente con pétalos de rosas, en donde podría entrar dos personas tranquilamente.

Bella se sonrojo ante la idea, y sintiéndose incomoda cuando las mujeres que le habían seguido con la otra, comenzaron a desvestir dejándole desnuda ante sus miradas. Era ilógico sentirse así, pero ella era muy tímida, especialmente en aquella área.

En todo el momento del baño, ella no movió un solo dedo, según la mujer que se hacia llamar María, la esposa de un jeque no tenia que hacer nada; así que también paso en la hora de arreglarse, obligándole a colocarse una vestimenta igual que las mujeres pero mas sofisticado, de un rojo granate con mas joyas costosas que le hacían ver como una princesa árabe.

Cuando por fin pudo salir de ahí, encontró que en el salón se festejaba una fiesta, llena de danzas y abundantes platos de frutas, en donde encontró a sus amigos hipnotizados por la danzas.

-Wow- dijo Rosalie al ver a Bella- te ves bellísima

La música seso, dando paso al sonido de las puertas al abrirse mostrando a un hombre en un traje oscuro, como un ángel que había caído del cielo, resecando los labios de Bella al contemplarlo, con su cabello de un tono bronceado, que aparecía que nunca se había peinado.

Toda su aura desprendía autoridad y masculinidad, caminando con elegancia por el salón en donde todos se inclinaron como muestra de respeto a excepción de Bella y sus amigos que estaban estáticos mirando la escena.

-Bella mía- dijo con sedosa voz llegando a Bella que se había quedado petrificada en el suelo

Con su dedo pulgar paso por las mejillas sonrojadas de Bella, creando una electricidad deliciosa, encerrándoles en su propia burbuja.

-mi dulce esposa- Bella se derretía con su voz

Pero un carraspeo de una de sus amigos hizo que levantara el rostro encontrando una sabana colgada en el lugar donde había salido su dios griego coloreando sus mejillas por la furia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- grito Bella justo en el momento que su marido le iba a besar.

Confundido el cobrizo dio un paso para atrás, sin dejarle de ver con sus ojos esmeraldas que parecía preocupado por la reacción de la castaña

-¿de que hablas?- dijo confundido

-de eso- señalo la sabana manchada de sangre

El hombre suspiro aliviado, haciendo una sonrisa torcida al comprender que su pequeña no sabía sus costumbres.

-es una de mis costumbres- dijo acercándose a Bella

-es indignante- dijo la castaña muerta de la vergüenza al saber que había entregado su virginidad a un desconocido

-cálmate cielo- acaricio su rostro nublando su juicio- deja que mi orgullo se infle por tu regalo.

Sus amigos no entendían nada hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en la sabana colgada, ahogando un grito Alice al ver una costumbre tan anticuada.

-por dios- dijo sorprendida la morena

Edward ni Bella los hacia caso, se habían sumergido en su mundo como la primera vez que se conocieron, encontrado una electricidad que les unía hasta consumirlo en un matrimonio no planeado pero del que no se arrepentía al ver que su hermosa mujer le había entregado su mayor tesoro.

Jasper carraspeo para llamar al cobrizo que molesto le miro, conteniendo su temperamento al no tener a su adorada esposa a su lado.

-Edward- dijo como si se tratasen de viejos amigos- creo que este no es el momento para hacer este tipo de festejo

Alice trato de unir los cabos sueltos al ver el tono informal hasta caer en la cuenta que ellos era amigos, pero amigos de años.

-tu, Jasper Withlock - dijo apuntándole con el dedo- decirme como mierda terminamos así

Jasper hizo una mueca al ver el carácter mandón de su dulce esposa, pero se encogió de hombros sin miedo de contarle la verdad.

-Edward y yo, llegamos a las Vegas a relajarnos - dijo con voz calmada- somos amigos desde la universidad- dijo a la pregunta silenciosa de la morena- como sea los dos entramos a una especie de bar en donde conocimos a Emmett- señalo al moreno- entonces los tres comenzamos a beber y ya saben lo que pasa, unas horas después llegaron ustedes la chispa surgió y ver nos aquí casados con ustedes.

-pero yo no me arrepiento de mi error, osita- dijo Emmett abrazando a la rubia

-pues yo si- Bella rodo los ojos al ver que la morena sacaba al flote su carácter de "odio a los ricos"

-una duda Alice- dijo Rose- ¿de donde conoces a Jasper?

Alice se tenso ante la pregunta, mientras Jasper bufaba escondiendo el dolor del rechazo de su esposa.

-fue mi novia antes de entrar a la universidad- dijo el rubio harto del silencio de la morena

Bella se tapo la boca sorprendida por la revelación.

-tu mismo lo dijiste fui- dijo Alice incomoda

-¿y por que rompieron?- dijo curiosa la rubia

-no creo que sea relevante en este momento- dijo Alice cambiando el tema- creo que es mas importante ver la forma en como salvamos a Esme

Esto fue como un balde frio para todos, se habían olvidado por completo de la mujer y aun sin ningún plan.

-¿Qué pasa con Esme?- dijo Edward sin apartase de Bella

-le secuestraron- dijo Alice- supuestamente nosotros tomamos un bolso con ochocientos mil dólares

-es demasiado dinero- dijo el cobrizo- y lamentablemente no tengo esa cantidad ahora

Decepcionados, no sabían que mas podía hacer, todos revisaron que en sus tarjetas les quedaban un mínimo para pagar la suite y algunos daños de esta.

-podemos jugar en el casino- dijo Emmett

-no soy buena con las cartas- confeso la rubia

-Aunque sea lo intentamos- dijo Edward.

Se dividieron en grupos, dejando como pareja a Alice y Jasper mientras Emmett tomaba un papel de guardaespaldas de Edward, y Bella y Rosalie hacían de esposas de este.

-si te pone un dedo encima me avisas- dijo Emmett como un hombre posesivo al ver que su dulce rubia se ponía aquellas telas transparentes.

-tranquilo osito- dijo parándose de puntillas para darle un casto beso en los labios.

Bajaron al área del casino, mostrando sus papeles planeados, Edward caminando por el lugar como el jeque que era seguido de Bella y Rosalie interpretando su papel de mujeres sumisas y un Emmett enfundado en un traje con gafas.

Llegaron a la mesa de juego en donde Edward cambio 25 mil dólares en fichas dejando que Bella se sentara a su lado derecho mientras Rose se situaba al izquierdo.

-¿en verdad sabes jugar esto? -dijo la rubia en un susurro

-no- Rosalie le miro incrédula- pero no creo que sea fácil

Edward coloco sus fichas en la mesa, posando una mano en el muslo de Bella que se sonrojo mirándole directamente a los ojos, el cobrizo le guiño un ojo antes de poner atención al juego.

Jasper y Alice llegaron después de unos minutos, fingiendo ser una pareja feliz, sentándose al otro extremo.

El juego se desarrollaba con normalidad, mientras Jasper y Alice vitoreaban sus juegos besándose apasionadamente para distraer la atención de los jugadores.

Edward ni se quedaba atrás, miraba las cartas, contándoles rápidamente mientras sus esposas vitoreaban su racha de juego hasta tener una cantidad considerable de fichas.

Alice miro como los guardias del casino se dirigían a ellos haciendo señas a los chicos que ya era momento de retirarse.

-¿lista, mi amor?- dijo Jasper en su oído invadiéndole una ola de calor.

Alice asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreí preparándose justo cuando los guardias se acercaban. Saltando de emoción, fingió caer de su silla, haciendo una mueca de dolor interrumpiendo el paso de los guardias que le miraban preocupados.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?- dijo uno de ellos

-que torpe he sido- dijo Alice sin atreverse a levantarse del suelo

-¿Alice, mi amor te encuentras bien?- dijo Jasper arrodillándose

-me duele mucho- siguió fingiendo mientras veía como desaparecían los otros

El guardia trataba de ayudar siguiendo las indicaciones del rubio hasta que esta se levanto, sonriéndole con arrepentimiento mientras se marchaban del lugar.

-¡si, tenemos el dinero!- dijo Bella contado- hasta nos sobra

Habían salido del casino conduciendo el volvo del cobrizo que sonreía ante la felicidad de su pequeña.

-Alice tu actuación estuvo magnifica- dijo Rosalie felicitándole

-fue tan real que pude ver hasta tus pantaletas-Jasper gruño por el comentario de Emmett

Pero Alice solo reía divertida mientras miraban como el amanecer se extendía por el camino, como un nuevo día para su vida, en donde ahora todo se podría arreglar.

* * *

><p><strong>holaaaaaaaaaa!...como habia prometido he aki la actualizacion jejejeje...y las q preguntaron x Esme este capitulo nos dara suspenso con la situacion de Esme=)<strong>

**y como saben muchas gracias x sus rewiens...me alietan para seguir escribiendo...bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras...y tambien quiero invitarles a leer mi adaptacion de TRAVIE IS****ABELLA...es una historia muy divertida q aunq tenga leguaje erotico (q lo estoy modificando para le publico jejeje)es muy interesante**

**besos y nos vemos la otra semana**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**_Sábado, 7 am_**

Aun en horas tempranas se sentía como el sol del desierto quemaba la piel expuesta mientras observaban como un auto negro, el mismo que les había chocado la anterior noche se parqueaba a una distancia considerable bajando dos hombres con armas seguidos de la mujer asiática que parecía aburrida.

Los seis se miraron en silencio esperando que uno hable para el intercambio, sintiendo la adrenalina ebullir en su sangre ante el suspenso que les carcomía como un parasito.

Lentamente se acercaron, usando a los hombres como guardaespaldas para quedar cara a cara con la mujer preparada para el trato.

-¿tienen el dinero?- su lengua afilada solo ayudaba a aumentar sus temperamentos, mirándole con odio mientras la mujeres se divertía por la tensión

-queremos ver a nuestra amiga primero- dijo seria Alice sin quitarle sus ojos encima

La mujer chasqueo los dedos sacando del auto a una mujer que pataleaba tratando de quitarse las sogas y la funda que llevaba en la cabeza.

-su amiga esta sana y salva- dijo mirándole con aburrimiento- así que seria bueno comenzar con el trato

Rosalie bufo, lanzándole un bolso con el dinero sin ganas de ensuciarse con la piel de la mujer que atrapo ágilmente el bolso para abrirle y verificar su contenido.

-el intercambio esta cerrado

Giro sobre sus talones al tiempo que empujaban a la mujer que cayó en el suelo arcilloso. Escandalizadas las tres corrieron hacia Esme para ayudarle enviado miraras con rencor a la asiática que reía divertida.

-¿Esme estas bien?- dijo preocupada Bella

La rubia le quito la funda negra ahogando un grito de sorpresa que advirtió a las otras dos que aquella mujer no era Esme, ni se parecía a ella.

-ella no es nuestra amiga- dijo furiosa Alice caminado hacia le auto negro- devolverme mi dinero

-ella es su amiga- dijo la mujer sin inmutarse- estaba con ustedes cuando les conocí

-no me jodas- dijo con sarcasmo Rosalie- nuestra amiga no es rubia como ella, ni se quien es

-yo soy Esme- protesto la joven temblando

-si no la queréis dejarla, mis hombres se divertirían con ella -dijo la mujer divertida

-yo si soy Esme- repetía la mujer joven histeria- ¿no se acuerdan de mi, chicas? Nos conocimos en el casino

Furiosas resoplaron, mirando como la asiática se subía el auto antes de mandarles besitos en forma de burla hasta perderse en la carretera.

Bella que sentía la decepción no tuvo más remedio que ayudar a la joven rubia en desatarle las manos y los pies, ya que quizás la rubia era otra victima de su alocada noche.

Alice se dio la vuelta y fue ahí que reconoció a la rubia, caminando a grandes zancadas para pararse frente a ella dispuesta a arrancarle el pelo sino fuera por Jasper que le tomo de la cintura y le alejo de la mujer asustada

-¡tu no eres Esme!-grito Alice mientras peleaba por zafarse de los brazos del rubio-tu fuiste la que me vendiste la droga

Rosalie y Bella se quedaron estáticas, sintiendo como un balde de agua fría les caía, taladrándole con la mirada a la joven mujer que parecía estar al borde al histeria

-¿fuiste tu la que le vendiste el rufilin?- esta vez fue el turno de Emmett de agarrar a al rubia que parecía una fiera lista para atacar con sus garras

-¿Qué rufilin?-dijo confundida- yo te vendí éxtasis no rufilin

-ni vender drogas sabes- dijo Bella bufando- le vendiste la droga de la violacion

-oh por dios- jadeo la mujer mirándole incrédulas- lo siento chicas…. Mierda me confundí con las fundas ahora soy mujer muerta.

-bueno si no eres Esme ¿Quién diablos eres?- era la primera vez que intervenía Edward

La mujer le miro cayéndole la baba al ver el adonis parado frente a ella, perdiendo su conciencia por el pecado que tenia al frente de ella, nublando su cuerpo por un deseo salvaje.

Bella instintivamente pego su cuerpo a el, marcándole como su territorio aunque solo cavaba de conocerlo sabia que el era parte de ella y no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Celos, sencillamente era lo que le describía en aquel momento.

-Ta…Tanya - la mujer se trabo con las palabras

-bueno Tanya- dijo Rosalie que había podido controlar su temperamento- nos podría decir donde te conocimos

-en el casino Royal- dijo la mujer mirando a la rubia para despejar su mente

-¿en el casino Royal?- dijo incrédula Alice

-si- dijo segura Tanya- aunque no se encontraban con aquellos hombres y había una mujer más con ustedes

-Esme- dijo Rosalie

Se quedaron en silencio pensando que harían en hora en adelante, ya que no tenia una pinche idea de donde se podría encontrar Esme, y Bella tenia una boda que le esperaba, tan solo en pensar se formo un nudo en su estomago al volver de golpe a la realidad.

-creo que ya es hora te pedir ayuda- dijo Bella

Las dos mujeres le miraron entendiendo por donde iba el asunto. Habían hecho lo imposible para reparar los daños que habían cometido pero ahora todo se les escurría de las manos como agua llegando a un limite que les hacia malas pasadas.

Cocientes asintieron con la cabeza como dándole permiso.

Con miedo marco al único numero que le podía ayudar sintiendo que cada minuto se ahogaba en su respiración cada vez que el teléfono marcaba.

-¿mama?- dijo casi en un susurro mirando a las mujeres que estaban a su lado

-Bella cariño ¿Dónde estas?- dijo su madre al otro lado de la línea sintiéndose aliviada pero a la vez preocupada

-mama- dijo la joven un poco nerviosa sin saber como explicar su situación- lo siento- dijo mientras al otro lado de la línea su madre contenía el aliento- lo eche a perder

René Swan escuchaba la cálida voz de su hija, sacándole de la depresión que se había consumido en los últimos días al no saber el paradero de su hija. Pero no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, algo en al voz de su hija de le decía que no todo estaba de color rosa.

Nerviosa Bella espero que su madre le ayudara, que diera una de sus brillantes salidas, pero al escuchar esa voz, todo el miedo que tenia de la situación que se encontraba se fue al trasto jadeando por la sorpresa.

-¿Bella mi amor donde te encuentras?- la voz de Jacob era una total preocupación, aunque tampoco no sabia si era fingida.

Escucho como una mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza chocando sus dientes, encontrándose con los ojos esmeraldas de Edward oscurecidos por la ira, al escuchar la conversación con su prometido

-nuestra boda comenzara en unas horas- siguió Jacob ajeno a la situación de otra línea

Bella paso su mano por el brazo de cobrizo que fue como un bálsamo para tranquilizarle hablándole con sus ojos chocolates que ella nunca le dejaría ir, que ella siempre estaría atada a el.

-bueno- dijo Bella al percatarse que se había quedado en silencio- la situación Jacob es…

Su voz fue interrumpida por los motores agresivos de la motocicletas que les rodeaban acorralándoles como ganado mientras se abrían paso autos negros blindados saliendo hombres vulgares, los mismo que habían aparecido en la capilla, pero esta vez con armas apuntándoles directamente en al cabeza.

-¡muévanse!- grito un hombre alto de la misma complexión de Emmett

Los hombres cubrían a las mujeres detrás de sus espaldas mirando las opciones para salvarlas. Bella no escuchaba los gritos de Jacob, teniendo el celular en su oído paralizada como una estatua.

-¡Bella!- gritaba Jacob

Los hombres de los autos se abalanzaron contra sus esposos enredándose en una pelea, las mujeres horrorizadas veía mientras Tanya palidecía al saber quienes eran.

-los Vulturi- las tres le miraron sin entender pero la mujer salió despavorida que lamentablemente fue agarrado por uno delos motocicletas llevándole a al fuerza a uno de los autos.

Presas del pánico al ver que se aceraban a ellas, trataron por todos los medios luchar de sus agresores que sentía sus golpes como caricias.

-¡Jasper!-grito Alice cuando uno le tomo con fuerza haciéndole retorcerse del dolor al sentir su muñeca dormida

El rubio se dio vuelta al tiempo que uno de su atacantes le dio un golpe que cayo inconsciente, Alice incrédula al ver como el rubio estaba tirado en el suelo con un hilo de sangre que salía de su cabeza trato de zafarse pero era inútil llevándole a un auto.

Rosalie y Bella aruñaban como podían, cayendo al suelo el celular que fue destrozado por las pisadas de su atacante cortando la comunicación.

-¿Qué paso Jacob?- dijo Charlie al ver la preocupación en el rostro del joven

Pero Jacob no sabia que decir, fue tan extraño que para un momento solo se escuchaba los motores de unas motocicletas que no podían distinguir las voces que aparecían en la línea.

-¡suéltame desgraciado!- gritaba Rosalie mientras era cargada al auto donde estaba una Alice inconsciente.

La rubia miro a la joven al mismo tiempo que subían a Bella tras de ella, sentándole bruscamente en el auto.

-buenos días chicas- un acento italiano les desconcertó, encontrándose cara a cara con un hombre que les miraba con sus ojos azules como si el fuera un depredador.

-es bueno volver a verlas- dijo mientras las chicas sentía un pinchazo en el brazo cayendo como sus hombres en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>holaaaaaaaaaa!...lo siente mucho=(...hubo problemas tecnicos jejeje..pero bueno como habia prometido he aki la actualizacion jejejeje...y las q preguntaron x Esme este capitulo nos dara suspenso con la situacion de ella=)<strong>

**y como saben muchas gracias x sus rewiens...me alietan para seguir escribiendo...bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras...y tambien quiero invitarles a leer mi adaptacion de TRAVIE IS****ABELLA...es una historia muy divertida q aunq tenga leguaje erotico (q lo estoy modificando para le publico jejeje)es muy interesante**

**besos y nos vemos la otra semana**


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**_Sábado, 11 am_**

Si hacían un repaso de todo lo que les había ocurrido, la mayoría eran estupideces como el robo de la patrulla o la boda cuádruple. Pero si lo analizaban fondo ellas habían cruzado un límite en donde se habían expuesto su vida y que ahora era el momento de pagar su imprudencia.

Abriendo los ojos como si cada parpado fuera de plomo, incapaces ya que no sentía fuerzas ni en sus extremidades o mejor dicho sentía que sus cabezas estaban desconectadas de sus cuerpos.

El murmullo de la alarma de un reloj por el cambio de hora les había advertido el tiempo que había pasado acostumbrando sus ojos a la poca iluminación del lugar que aprecia una bodega, cosquillando sus olfatos por el aroma húmedo y putrefacto.

Trato de recordar algo y lo único que podía visualizar eran aquellos ojos celestes que les sonreían mientras ella caía en un sueño relajante, trato de moverse pero unas cuerdas le impedían encontrándose que todos estaban atados a una silla como si fueran prisioneros.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver al cobrizo con su rostro magullado por los golpes, pero no era el único todos estaban en el mismo estado, desalineados.

Un gemido de dolor le saco de su inspección al ver como se incorporaba Alice de la misma forma que ella tratando de adaptase a la situación.

-¿donde me encuentro?- su voz era rasposa como si le costara hablar

-no tengo ni idea- dijo Bella tratando de encontrar algo

Una puerta metálica se abrió entrando una luz cegadora que hizo que cerraran los ojos de golpe como si les quemara las corneas. Unos pasos les indicaron que la puerta fue cerrada pero no ayudo que se sintieran con miedo por su agresor o agresores.

-vaya- dijo un hombre de mediana edad mirándoles con gracia a ellas- parece que el efecto de la droga esta pasando

Bella pudo verle mejor, enfundado en un traje italiano con una cabellera larga de un color negro puro mirándoles con una hospitalidad que no sentía en aquel momento.

-te he pedido tres y me has traído seis, Dimitri- dijo con un claro acento italiano

Las dos se percataron que el hombre del auto era el mismo tal Dimitri que menciono el hombre.

-ellos estaban con ellas- dijo mirándoles con amenaza y burla

-no importa- dijo el hombre- quizás esto nos ayudara que la dulce Esme hable

Las dos se les congelaron la sangre ante la mención de la mujer que al abrirse la puerta apareció una Esme furiosa y confundida que al verlas pasó a sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Bien Esme Cullen decirme donde esta tu esposo o una de tus amigas pagaran las consecuencias- dijo el hombre con voz grave sin ninguna inseguridad

-no se de que me esta hablando- dijo Esme preocupada por la seguridad de las chicas- ya le dije todo - dijo cansada- yo no conozco aquel tal Carlies Cullen

-¡mientes!- el hombre le jalo el pelo haciendo que Esme brotara lágrimas de dolor mientras era tirada al suelo como un saco

-¡déjele!- grito Alice con impotencia

El hombre le miro fríamente, deseoso de asesinarle en aquel momento y Bella estaba segura que no lo dudaría.

-te repitiere una vez mas- dijo el hombre tomando del cabello de Esme- ¿donde esta Carlies Cullen?

Esme negó sintiendo que su cuero cabelludo era tirando hasta que soltó el aire cuando sintió una bofetada en su rostro. El escándalo levanto a todos mirando horrorizados como Esme se retorcía de dolor por las torturas del hombre

-canalla- escupió Alice al ver como maltrataban a Esme

-¿si desean salir vivos decirme donde mierda se encuentra Carlies?-bramo

Todos tenían una mezcla de miedo pero principalmente de ira como un volcán en erupción, conociendo la impotencia sin poder ayudar a la pobre mujer y a ellos mismos.

-tu- señalo a Tanya que temblaba como una hoja- maldita ramera, ¿decirme donde se encuentra tu jefe?

Tanya sollozaba sintiendo el calibre de metal recorriéndole el cuello, ya sumergida en el pánico y nublando su vista por las lágrimas.

-decirme maldita mujer o- coloco el arma en su cabeza quitando la seguridad- de vuelo los sesos.-Tanya cerro los ojos esperando su final

-no creo que lo hagas- parado en la puerta se encontraba un hombre rubio de una edad madura colocado un traje que le hacia ver como un ejecutivo mirándole con frialdad y odio al hombre que apuntaba a Tanya.

Satisfecho el otro por tener lo que quería avanzo hacia el rubio que hacia una mueca al ver a su mujer tirada en el piso por los tratos de su peor enemigo.

-nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo, Aro- su voz era tan tranquila que daba miedo- secuestrar a mi esposa y sus amigas con sus maridos ¿ni eso haría con tu Heidi o si?

Aro le miro con ira al nombra a su amada mujer agarrando con fuerza su arma listo para apuntar al maldito rubio que primero le quitaba su zona y ahora amenazaba a su mujer

-ni la toques un solo cabello- bramo

-no será necesario- dijo una rubia despampanante que podía ser la competencia de Rosalie

Aro le miro incrédulo a la rubia que caminaba con una seguridad que siempre había admirado situándose a lado de Carlies como si fueran viejos amigos.

-maldita perra- mascullo Dimitri levantando su arma

Pero la rubia era más rápida y le disparo justo en la frente sin ningún remordimiento mirándole con sus ojos dorados con asco como si fuera un insecto que se había quitado encima.

-¿Por qué Heidi? -dijo Aro impotente, herido por su traición- te he dado todo

-no todo- sonrió sin ninguna pizca de gracia- no te has separado de tu mujer

-solo por eso me traicionas- dijo el hombre con ira- con este mal nacido

Los jóvenes miraron incrédulos la imagen, comprendiendo que estaban metidos en una disputa de algunos negocios que para Bella apestaba como ilegales.

-déjalos ir Aro- dijo Carlies mirando el terror en las caras de los jóvenes especialmente de su mujer.

-crees que les dejare ir- dijo sonriendo sin gracia- ¿ahora que yo tengo algo preciado para ti?

Tomo a Esme usando como escudo mientras le apuntaba en la cabeza, retrocediendo hacia el grupo de jóvenes que seguían atados

-déjala ir- dijo Carlies ahora serio

-si muero ella muere- dijo quitando el segur o de la arma

El hombre no presto atención al ver la cercanía que estaba de Alice que aprovecho para meterle el pie haciendo que tropezara y cayera, soltando el arma que se disparo formado un revuelo mientras Carlies se lanzaba para rescatar a Esme que trataba de huir.

Solo el sonido de otra arma silencio el ruido causado por la rubia que había disparado al techo y ahora apuntaba fijamente a Aro.

-me vas a disparar Heidi- dijo el hombre- adelante, termina con mi miserable vida

-Carlies desátalos- ordeno la rubia sin dejar de apuntar a Aro que estaba tirado en el suelo

El rubio siguió las ordenes de la mujer que con ayuda de Esme logro desatar a todos llevándoles hacia a fuera mirando por ultima vez ala rubia que miraba con odio al hombre que había jurado amar.

-no cometas una estupidez Heidi- dijo Carlies pasando una mano en su hombro.

La rubia le sonrió como respuesta ordenando que desaparecieran de inmediato antes que la policía llegue si ya se han enterado.

Sin ningún reclamo o pregunta siguieron al hombre que les llevo directo a un jeep negro arrancando de forma brusca perdiéndose en una esquina en el momento que un grupo de patrullas llegaban al lugar.

-¿están todos bien?- dijo Carlies

-si el hecho de que te secuestren, te droguen y te amenacen de muerte, si estoy bien- dijo Alice al borde de la histeria

-lo siento mucho chicos- dijo el hombre- pero después de la boda tenía asuntos urgentes y me he olvidado de ustedes.

-¿a caso pertenecéis a la mafia?-dijo con sarcasmo Rosalie

-algo parecido- dijo el hombre rubio- trafico drogas

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, esto era lo mas loco que podían haber escuchado pero el rubio quería ver la expresión de la única mujer que le importaba que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Les llevo al hotel donde se hospedaban, bajando todos desconcertados por la revelación dejando a solas a Esme y Carlies que estaban sumergidos en sus temores.

-te asusto la verdad- fue una confirmación

-no creo que sea la palabra correcta- dijo Esme- creo que me sorprendí y seria una mentirosa que no estuviera asustada por tu estilo de vida, pero por otro lado, una parte lunática de mi parte que no comprendo me dice que no me importa quien eres o lo que haces.

-entonces…- dejo inconclusa la oración conteniendo la respiración

-no se si sabes que estoy casada pero me importa un rábano mi marido, es un cerdo que nunca le importo nuestro matrimonio, tu un total desconocido habías arriesgado tu vida por mi- le miro a los ojos lleno de ternura

-cualquier hombre hubiera hecho eso- Esme le coloco un dedo en los labios en forma de silenciarle

-solo un hombre que te ama de verdad- replico- bueno mi hijo, esta grande y quizás comprenda la situación.

-sabes que no tendrás una vida normal- dijo Carlies mostrándole sus cartas- siempre estaremos huyendo, cambiando de identidad, nunca te podre dar esa vida tranquila

-ni yo la deseo- Esme se acerco a el teniendo escasos centímetro de su rostro- toda mi vida era normal, sin ninguna pizca de emoción- Carlies le miro lleno de amor sabiendo cual eras sus palabras

-soy egoísta cariño, y este es tu ultima oportunidad para salir de mi mundo- Esme negó reacia a separarse de el

-no quiero salir de el- unieron sus labios en un dulce beso sellando su destino

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAA...aki estoy de nuevo jejeje...y q tal les parecio...para los q deseaban la aparicio de Esme aki lo tiene jejejeje...y bueno les informo q ya estamos comenzando la recta final =(...ya solo falta cuatro o cinco capis y se acaba esta historia.<strong>

**a cierto bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras...sus opinioes ayudan mucho...realmente siento las faltas de ortografias =P...y otra pregunta q mi hiceron actualizo los viernes jejeje.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!...y espero vernos la otra semana**

**besos y abrazos**


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo12**

**Sábado 14 pm**

Nunca en sus vidas la vida les había parecido tan liviana hasta ahora, aun cuando se sintieron escandalizadas desde que Esme les anuncio que se quedaría unida con Carlies sin importar su oficio o vida; despidiéndose con _un hasta pronto_ ya que la policía estaba mas alerta que nunca al ver tomado prisionero a Aro, uno de la cabezas de la mafia Italiana, tenían que huir del país hasta que todo se calme.

-creo que le extrañare- dijo Alice esperando la llegada del auto

-¿Bella estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?- dijo Rosalie mirando a Bella

-nunca en mi vida estuve mas que segura- dijo la castaña sintiendo que toda la furia hacia su prometido se había convertido en adrenalina

-ok- dijo la rubia resignada- me esperan un momento

La rubia se dirigió hacia Emmett que le esperaba recostado en una pared mirándole con melancolía.

-creo que fue una estupidez lo de la boda- dijo entregándole el anillo- nadie se enamora a primera vista

Rosalie miraba el aro en su mano sintiendo que su corazón se encogía y se llenaba de furia por las estupidez que escuchaba.

-tienes razón- dijo mirándole- nadie se enamora a primera vista pero solo dos idiotas si lo hacen

Se acerco al hombre estampando sus labios mientras Emmett tardaba en reaccionar entregándose a las sensaciones que le daba la mujer apegando su cuerpo para fundirse en uno solo

-¿tu me quieres?- dijo sorprendido

-no- negó la rubia mientras el hombre le miraba incrédulo- te amo- le beso de nuevo sintiendo que por fin encontraba su lugar

-¿ni por que tengo una hija?- ella negó

-me gusta los niños- dijo sonriéndole-aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo cuidarles

El hombre no sabia como gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba esa mujer por cada fibra de su cuerpo, levantándole del suelo mientras le hacia girar

-me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo besándola de nuevo.

Un carraspeo les saco de su burbuja mirando a Alice que sonreía divertida

-sabes que una boda nos espera- dijo mostrándole un reloj imaginario en la muñeca

La rubia rodo los ojos y prometió que lo más pronto volvería a su lado, a su nuevo hogar junto con la pequeña Kate.

Subieron en el audi de color amarillo canario que para sorpresa de Bella estaba en buenas condiciones como le había prometido a Jasper, sin ningún rasguño ni nada que no perteneciera al auto.

-bueno, volvemos a california- dijo Rosalie sintiendo la velocidad del vehículo, moviéndose incomoda en el asiento trasero

-¿y que paso con Edward?- dijo Alice que estaba a lado de Bella- ¿no le importo que hagas esto?

-no creo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-miren chicas, encontré esto- dijo Rosalie mostro un bolso negro de mano lleno de fichas del casino

-creo que no solo hemos encontrado marido- soltó una risita Bella por el comentario

-según el plan de tu boda, esta comienza a las cinco- dijo Alice mirando su celular- Bella, mierda tenemos tan solo tres horas para llegar presentables a esa ceremonia

-la novia puede tener un atraso- gruño Bella apretando el volante y forzando el acelerador- mejor hazme un favor y llama a Victoria, dile que nos espere en la 45 cerca de la entrada de California-le tiro su celular

-saben chicas esto es el viaje mas extraño que tuve en mi vida- dijo la rubia recostándose en el asiento- acaba de conocerlas y ya siento que son mis mejores amigas

Bella miro a Alice, y era el mismo concepto que había dicho la rubia, ni aun se acordaba por que la morena era su enemiga.

-Sabes Alice, la rubia tiene razón- dijo Bella cuando la morena había acabado de llamar- no recuerdo por que eras mi enemiga

-eso es fácil- dijo la morena- tu... bueno tu hiciste, ya sabes eso, en aquel día- traba de recordar pero parecía que su cerebro era recio a mostrar alguna empatía por la castaña- realmente no recuerdo- dijo al fin acomodándose en el asiento.

Las dos se rieron, sintiéndose cómodas por primera vez mientras Bella aceleraba por la autopista esquivando cada vehículo.

Jacob se arreglaba con nerviosismo, colocándose el traje de novio recordando la plática que tuvo con Leath acerca que Bella ya sabia o al menos sospechaba sobre su engaño.

Mascullo un par de maldiciones por lo estúpido que era, por sus malditas hormonas estaba perdiendo a una mujer perfecta.

Miro por la ventana como el lugar ya estaba preparado para la ceremonia, tan solo faltaba un par de horas y no había rastro de ella, como si la tierra le hubiera tragado y encima tenia el nerviosismo que ella podría dejarle plantado en el altar.

-tranquilo muchacho, ella vendrá- las palabras de Charlie Swan no era un confort pero daba esperanzas que su ángel llegaría a el.

Una furgoneta aprecio en la autopista abriendo su puerta para mostrar a una mujer pelirroja que les saludaba.

-gracias Vicky te debo una- grito Bella acercando el auto.

La mujer lanzo tres paquetes en donde contenía todo lo que necesitaban antes que Bella acelerara para llegar a una gasolinera en donde podría vestirse con más comodidad.

-mierda se atasco el cierre- dijo Rosalie tratando de subirse el vestido

-deja que te ayude- dijo Alice

-¿donde diablos están mis zapatos?- Bella buscaba en el montón de ropa esparcidas en el baño

-ya te pusiste la ropa interior transparente que te preste- dijo Alice a Bella

Todos los que se encontraban en el local escuchaban su conversación abriendo los ojos sorprendidos por los insultos y las insinuaciones de las mujeres que se habían metido en el baño hace algunos minutos.

-Bella realmente me justa tu ropa interior… estas para comerte- una anciana dejo caer un vaso de café escandalizada

-no se muevan si quieren que acabe….ssssiiii así me gusta… mas fuerte Aliceeee- los hombres soltaban jadeos sintiendo como la temperatura subía

-Bella si quieres que te ayude tienes que subirte la falda… es imposible que llegue así si tu no coperas

Las madres tapaban los oídos de sus hijos que habían abierto la boca por el lenguaje que empleaban las mujeres

-diablos mas duro, ya… ya mismo llego… siiiiiiiiiii Roseee

-yo quiero estar ahí dentro- dijo un hombre que comenzaba a sentir como su sangre se acumulaba en una anatomía de su cuerpo

Las tres triunfantes salieron del baño sonreído por estar listas para una boda cuando se encontraron con los ojos de toda la gente que les miraban de forma extraña como si ellas hubieran cometido un pecado

-gracias- dijo Alice contenido las ganas de vomitar cuando el dependiente le miro de forma picara

-creo que se casaron- dijo una mujer mirando el vestido de novia de Bella

-o fue su despedida de soltera- dijo un hombre mirando como se subían en el audi

-es mi impresión o todos nos miraban raro- dijo Rosalie arreglando un poco su cabello

-no me importa- dijo Bella conduciendo más rápido al ver que solo le faltaba veinte minutos

_Esto será la boda del siglo_, pensó mientras pisaba al fondo el acelerador adentrándose en california.

Todos los invitados ya estaban en sus respectivos puestos comenzado a murmurar sobre el retraso de la novia mientras las familias estaban reunidas en la sala preocupados mientras Billy Black mostraba a Charlie el mal comportamiento de su hija

-estos es una blasfemia que nos hace tu hija-gritaba Billy Black agitando su baston

-Bella llegara- dijo Charlie seguro- te prometo que mi hija llegara para su boda

-eso espero Charlie-dijo el hombre acercando el rsotro hacia Charlie

-¿sino que, Billy?-dijo Charlies con voz tranquila sin dejar aquella nota de amenenaza

Un chirrido de llantas llamo la atención de todos mientras René se le iluminaba el rostro al ver el audi amarillo de su hija pero se quedo estática al ver que ella salía del auto con su vestido de novia ya puesto.

-¿Qué te paso en la piel?- dijo horrorizada al ver a su hermosa hija- estas como un tomate

Rene se apoyo contra un invitado evitado desmayarse al ver el horroroso color rojo en la piel porcelana de su hija, respirando agitadamente mientras los murmullos de los invitados se alzaban al ver a la novia y sus invitadas.

-madre tenemos una boda que celebrar-dijo Bellacortante sin mostrar la felicidad de los otros días

-Pero Bella...-Rene corrio tras su hija-hija, no creo que sea adecuado que salgas asi-dijo mientras Bella recibia su ramo de Lauren que le miraba con los ojos como platos

-no madre, la boda debe continuar-dijo Bella colocandose-di mi palabra, y una Swan no se echa para atras.

-oh hija-Rene no sabia que hacer-solo espero que sea lo correcto.

Bella sonrio a su madre, algo que a Rene le daba un mal presentimiento.

Jake se coloco en su lugar no muy seguro, tenia un mal presentimiento de aquello y ver a sus nuevas amigas era peor ya que sentía que una de ellas era capaz de sacarla la cabeza cada vez que se volteaba para verles especialmente a la morena que aprecia un diablillo.

La música comenzó asonar mostrando a su bella novia, aun sin aquel blanco porcelana se veía hermosa con el rojizo que parecía que estaba desapareciendo.

-pensé que no llegarías- dijo cuando le tuvo a su lado

-soy una mujer de palabra- aquello le cayo como un balde frio

Esta no era su Bella, esta mujer era más fría llena de resentimiento, como sino le quisiera estar a su lado.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- ni prestaba atención a las palabras del sacerdote

-¿aquello importa? - le respondió con otra pregunta

Sus amigas también miraban curiosas lo que pasaban, sentía un mal augurio cuando vieron a Alice Brando entrar en al ceremonia y peor que su amiga estuviera abrazándola.

Pero lo mas terrible era ver el color rojizo de su piel como si hubiera estado todo el día bajo el sol, y sumándolo estaba su huida de su fiesta de solteras en donde nadie excepto Leath que no quería hablar.

-no, realmente no importa donde estabas, - dijo Jacob meditando- lo que importa es que ya estas aquí

Bella le dio una pequeña sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos justo en el momento que miro a Leath que asintió con la cabeza lista para ver su humillación.

-¿Quién no esta de acuerdo con esta boda, hable ahora o calle para siempre?- dijo la voz ronca del sacerdote

-yo- una aterciopelada voz sorprendió a todos menos a los involucrados

Charlie Swan miraba incrédulo al hombre alto tragando en seco al ver su semblante serio, incrédulo que estuviera interrumpiendo la boda de su hija.

-señor Masen, es un honor que este en la boda de mi hija- dijo René sin quitar su incredulidad

Todos estaban desconcertados, aquel ángel de cabello bronceado imponía con su masculina figura sin quitar sus ojos de Bella que le comía con los ojos al verla con aquel vestido blanco que le daba ganas de encerrarla en la habitación y enseñarle todos los placeres que estaba dispuesto a enseñarle.

-yo no estoy de acuerdo con esta boda- dijo con voz firme

Jake miraba desorientado el cambio de acontecimientos, posando sus ojos en Edward y después en Bella que sonreía como un sol radiante.

-¿Quién es usted?- dijo Billy Black molesto por la interrupción

-soy Edward Masen y vine por mi esposa- todos los presentes soltaron un jadeo

Billy Black abría los ojos desorbitado por la declaración descarada del cobrizo, para cambiar a una furia desbordante como un volcán conteniéndose para no abalanzarse con aquel mal nacido que le quitaba a su hijo su puerto seguro.

-Bella es mi prometida- dijo Jake mostrando su lado posesivo

-tu mismo lo dijiste "era"- recalco la ultima palabra

Jacob miro a Bella para ver la mentira, que todo esto era una vil pesadilla; pero Bella negaba con la cabeza conociéndole mientras se alejaba de el, rompiendo su unión de sus manos.

-lo siento Jake- dijo retrocediendo- estos días me he dado cuenta que aunque tu traición con Leath- miro a su amiga que trataba de esconderse- tu no vales nada, ni el suelo que piso

Corrió hacia Edward que le recibió con una sonrisa torcida para bajar su cabeza ofreciendo él sus labios.

-¡Esto es una humillación!- dijo indignado Billy- ¡me prometiste Charlie que unirías a tu hija con mi hijo!

-yo nunca prometí que mi hija se casaría con tu hijo- dijo Charlie saliendo de shock, hablando calmadamente- yo solo les prometí que ella llegaría

-mentiroso- le apunto con un dedo

-Señor Black- intervino René sonriéndole con amabilidad- yo creo que ya llego el momento de cortar la torta

René Swan, mujer conocida por sus buenos modales y ser una dama, estampo un pedazo de pastel en el rostro de Billy Black que quedo estupefacto.

Bella se mordía el labio sin atreverse si reírse de la situación al tiempo que miraba como su mejor amiga llegaba donde Jake y le plantaba una bofetada que hasta su alma le hubiera dolido.

-realmente esta era al boda del siglo- dijo Alice sentada con las dos sorbiendo un te helado- nunca me esperaba que tu madre le embarrara pastel a Billy Black

Las tres rieron recordando la boda, mientras todos los invitados se relajaban en la recepción bailando música suave.

-bueno si quiera hubo una boda- dijo Rosalie bebiendo un jugo

-hace un par de días- las tres soltaron risas

-bueno chicas como todo lo bueno comienza, tiene que acabar- dijo Alice parándose

-tienes razón- le secundo Rosalie- tengo que comenzar a arreglar mi nueva vida

-saben chicas- dijo Bella parándose también - prométeme que asistirán a mi boda

-pero si ya estas casada- dijo Alice bromeando

-claro- bufo Bella

-claro ahí nos encontraras- dijo Rosalie despidiéndose

Bella las vio partir, mientras sentía como unos brazos bien formados se enrollaban en su cintura, transmitiéndole su calor.

-¿sabes que te amo?- Bella se estremeció con su cálido aliento dándose la vuelta para encontrase con sus esmeraldas

-no- dijo juguetona- pero sabes que me gustaría me lo enseñaras de otra forma.

Edward le miro con el deseo consumido, negando con al cabeza de las ocurrencias de su dulce princesa que se paraba de puntillas para darle un casto beso en donde dos pares de ojos les miraban, felices al ver que su pequeña haya encontrado su otra mitad en su viaje de locura.

-señor Swan- dijo Zafrina - acaba de llegar un paquete para la señorita Bella

Charlie hizo un ademan con la mano para que no interrumpieran a su hija caminando por donde la mujer morena le había dicho que se encontraba el objeto.

Frunciendo el ceño, miro el convertible de segunda mano parqueado a lado de su mercedes como un insulto a los buenos autos.

-mira querido hay una nota- dijo René tomando un pequeño papel en el volante

Los dos leyeron antes que René se tapara la boca con una mano enrojeciendo su rostro mientras Charlie pegaba un grito a su bella hija

-¡ISABELLA MAIRE SWAN!

"_Querida Bella,_

_Gracias por la maravillosa noche en las vegas, eres una mujer única que sabe lo que necesito. Espero verte pronto en las vegas para repetirlo._

_Con las mejores intenciones, _

_Carmen._

_PSD: entrégale el auto a Alice ya que le encontré estacionado en mi jardín _

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAA...aki estoy de nuevo jejeje...y q tal les parecio?...en mi opinion ame esa boda jajajajaaj...y como todo lo bueno tiene q acabar...waaa chicas... pero no se desesperen...solo falta 3 capis y el epilogo, ya q no podia cerrar esta historia sin contar lo q les paso a los demas?.<strong>

**y bueno este sera nuestro ultimo capi del año...nos vemos el proximo año jejejeje y ya saben sus opiniones cuentan...solo una cosita...quieren q les cuenten q paso con la demas o ya pongo el epilogo?'...ustedes elegien.**

**nos vemos...y FELIZ AÑO!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

_Lunes, 12pm_

Todo en el viaje había cambiado, hasta california parecía quedar sin su color palideciendo con la imagen de las vegas, que como canto de sirena le llamaba para que bebiera de su pecado.

Como de costumbre, una tradición que se había marcado en algunos años, condujo su precioso convertible, ya que gracias a Bella pudo conseguirlo teniendo una nota en donde sus padres parecían furicos.

Soltó una carcajada recordando la nota, si era sincera aquellas palabras tenían un sinfín de insinuaciones pero esperaba que Bella no se enterara por el bien de ella.

Bajo del auto pisando por muchos años el suelo de aquella mansión blanca con rosas rojas bordeándole, recordando su pasado.

Ya no sentía repulsión como antes, en donde siempre tenia un vomito verbal en su garganta listo para atacar; ahora era distinto- o era ella-, como sea se sentía la persona más liviana del mundo.

Camino saludando a todos los empleados que le miraban sorprendidos; preparada para tener un almuerzo decente con su pequeña familia que le estaban esperando.

-como sierpe llega tarde- dijo el señor Brando mirando su reloj de muñeca

-ya sabes padre como es- dijo Bree usando su veneno

-¿y como soy?- dijo Alice con su voz cantarina

Todos en la mesa dejaron caer sus cubiertos en un sonido sordo cuando impactando en el suelo, soltando jadeos al ver a Alice parada en el comedor.

-pareces un mapache- dijo su hermana fijándose en las líneas purpuras que delineaban sus ojos tratando de no rierse

-como siempre te has peleado- dijo su padre molesto

-no lo recuerdo- se encogió de hombros

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas?- dijo su padre frunciendo su ceño

-no recuerdo nada de lo que hice desde el miércoles hasta el viernes- dijo fingiendo pensar su respuesta

Bree soltó un jadeo mirándole incrédula a su hermana que parecía lo mas tranquila en el mundo

-¿no sabes lo que paso aquellos dos días?- Alice sonrió divertida colocándose la servilleta en sus piernas- ¿no crees que te habrían violado o algo parecido?

-no- dijo llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca- solo contraje matrimonio

Su padre se atraganto con el vino, mirándole con sus ojos desorbitados como si le hubiera salido tres cabezas, Bree soltó una carcajada recibiendo al atención de todos.

-es una buena broma hermanita- dijo mirándole

-claro que es una broma- dijo lo mas tranquila- como esto

Toda su familia no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos, su pequeña hermana derramo su vaso de jugo cayéndole en su fina ropa sin inmutarse mientras veía con envidia el pequeño aro con un zafiro coronándolo.

Su madre estaba atontada, no sabia que realmente decir al ver la actitud despreocupada de su hija como si no le importara siendo diferente a la otra Alice en donde sacaba sus comentarios afilados.

-¿y como se han encontrado?-dijo Alice sin inmutarse por las reacciones de su familia- he escuchado Bree que Peter se ha vuelto a casar con una modelo rusa y esperan un pequeño niño

-¡como te atreviste!- su padre bramo asustando a los sirvientes que se encontraban en el comedor - siempre deshonrado el apellido y yo que pensaba que tu hermana era la estúpida de la familia

-¡papa!-dijo escandalizada Bree

-siempre tiene que haber una en al familia Bree- dijo Alice sonriéndole de lado

Su hermana le dio una mirada envenenadora, mientras Alice se reía por lo bajo ante su tranquilo almuerzo

-Bree no te ofendas- su madre trato de apaciguar la tensión - pero tu forma de vida deja mucho que decir

-ahora tu madre- sus ojos se tornaron oscuros sintiéndose mancillada por su propia madre

-madre no creo que sea bueno que le digas eso a Bree- dijo Alice- la pobre colapsará por tanta información

Bree salió indignada del comedor al tratarle como una tarada que lo único que servía era ser una barbie compulsiva en las compras. Ella demostraría que podría tener una carrera para silenciar a su familia.

-¿Qué hice yo pare merecer esto?- dijo su padre sujetándose la cabeza con las manos

-no darnos el tiempo suficiente- dijo Alice sintiéndose incomoda al ver a su padre vulnerable- se que las horas de trabajo que invertías era para nuestra comodidad, pero también necesitábamos un padre

Su madre lloro de alegría al ver a su pequeña hija no usar su lenguaje para poder comunicarse con su padre, era un pequeño paso de los muchos.

-oh pequeña fue hermoso lo que dijiste- dijo su madre abrazándole derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

Alice rodo los ojos, un gesto que era similar al de su padre cuando estaban incómodos, sonriéndole para apaciguar su incomodidad.

-señor llego la correspondencia- dijo el mayordomo entregándole algunos sobres

-¿y bueno hija quien es mi yerno?- dijo su madre notando un brillo especial en los ojos de su hija

Alice sabia que aquello le interesaba a su padre para poder mover sus cartas si se sentía afectado el o su familia pero ella prefería dejarlo un momento en suspenso esperando que lo que tenía en sus manos era la factura de su cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito que había gastado en las Vegas.

El hombre prefirió leer la factura aburrido por la descripción de su hija sin darles un nombre, era verdaderamente astuta como el, tenia que admitir. Pero fue un error al ver la cantidad de ceros que se encontraban ahí desorbitándole los ojos mientras gritaba al cielo.

-¡¿como pudiste gastar tanto?!- dijo con su rostro rojo de furia

-te lo pagare padre- dijo Alice tranquila

-¿Cómo?- dijo tirándole la factura a su lado- de lo que tenía entendido tú ya no tienes departamento ni un trabajo para que te ayude, ni creo que la pequeña parte que te dejo mi padre te ayude para pagar una parte de la deuda

-mi esposo me ayudara- se encogió de hombros

-¿tu esposo?- dijo incrédulo

-el también tiene la culpa de los gastos, ya que ahí se gasto más para la boda- y tenía razón ella había llevado los gasto de toda la boda

-¿hija pero tu esposo si es un hombre que puede ayudarte?-dijo su madre preocupada

-debe ser uno de sus novios drogadictos- sentencio su padre

-Jasper no es drogadicto- su padre se atraganto al escuchar el nombre

-Jasper, Jasper Withlock- dijo su madre sin ocultar su sorpresa- ¿el pequeño angelito que venía a casa a tocarte el piano?

Alice rodo los ojos, era algo que no podía acostumbrarse a los elogios dirigidos a su esposo, ni aun cuando eran novios a las espaldas de su familia

-si madre el mismo- dijo con desgano- saben algo, ya se me quito el apetito, nos vemos mañana- se levanto de la mesa dejando a sus padres atontados por la noticia- y antes que me olvide tenemos una cena con la familia Withlock

Salió de la casa campante, sonriendo al ver que por primera vez había dejado sin palabras a su padre pero sabia que cuando se recupere comenzara a tejer una estrategia ya que desde niña sabia que ambas familias deseaban fusionar sus empresas con un matrimonio.

-Felicidades señorita- dijo su jardinero Jaread

Alice se acerco y le beso en la mejilla antes de saltar a su convertible y salir de la mansión para comenzar con su plan de relajación y en busca de un departamento en donde podría alojarse hasta que una brillante idea se le cruzo en la mente.

Aparco su auto en una zona donde su hermana acostumbraba gastarse parte de su herencia entrando directamente a una tienda especifica, en donde si era su amiga Bella ya estaría sonrojada hasta la raíz... realmente Jasper se sorprendería.

Jasper miraba por la ventana del avión esperan que pronto llegara a su destino, especialmente quería hablar con Alice para arreglar la situación y aunque sea podrían llegar a ser amigos, aunque para el no era suficiente.

Sonrió al recordar como se había llevado la boda, nunca en su sano juicio había pensado que su dulce ángel estuviera bajo los efectos de la droga, pero si era honesto tampoco hubiera hecho algo; había sido unos días deliciosos tenerla, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo acoplarse al de el.

Era orgulloso, sabia que aquella mujer era de el, desde que fueron novios, perdiendo entre los dos su inocencia, marcándole como suya.

-por favor abrochasen los cinturones- dijo la azafata

Lo único amargo de aquella situación fue ver la factura de la suite en donde les acusaban de daños colaterales de esta, pero no le importo nada reemplazaría aquellos días alocados.

Salió del aeropuerto encontrándose con el auto de sus padres que le estaban esperándolo. El conductor amablemente le pedio el equipaje mientras el se adentraba temeroso al auto.

Trago en seco al verlos imponentes con sus trajes elegantes, nunca ellos estaban juntos si algo no iba bien y temía escuchar lo que le tenia que decir

-Jasper- la voz de su padre rompió el silencio mientras el auto se movía

-¿Cómo pudiste hijo?- le reprocho su madre cuando la puerta del auto ya estaba cerrada

Jasper se sentía un miserable, sabía de lo que hablaban pero al levantar sus ojos encontró en la mirada de su madre amor y alegría que le descolo por completo mientras su padre tenía un brillo de triunfo.

-como fuiste capaz de ocultarnos algo tan esencial- dijo su madre como reproche

-¿lo siento?- dijo sin saber que decir

-ven acá mi campeón- su padre le abrazo mientras el sentía que se perdía

-sabes que deseo ver a tu esposa- dijo su madre sonriendo- desde que fueron novios siempre supe que terminarían juntos

-¿sabían de mi noviazgo con Alice?-dijo sorprendido

-no puedes ocultar nada a tu madre- dijo su padre sonriéndole

-no importa-dijo su madre harta de las conversaciones de hombres- mañana celebraremos una cena en honor a su compromiso, ya le informe a tu esposa

Jasper se tenso, sus padres se enterarían que aquello era una farsa, pero tampoco podía decirles ya que se veían tan ilusionados.

Se bajo del auto, sintiéndose un miserable al ver que no era valiente para decirles la verdad. Suspirando resignado entro a su edificio ignorando al portero que le sonreía de oreja a oreja, adentrándose en el elevador para llegar al último piso.

Lo primero que pensó al entrar es que alguien ya había entrado primero pero después al escuchar la música suave en su mente vino que quizás María su ex novia había entrado como siempre.

Ya le tenía harto, ella solo había sido una fuga por el dolor de haber terminado con Alice pero la podre no entendía una negativa, tendría que cambiar el seguro por décima vez.

Dejado sus cosas en la entrada, comenzó a aflojar su corbata listo para enfrentar a la mujer morena cuando entro en su habitación desencajándole la mandíbula al ver a su tormento sentada en su cama en forma erótica mientras le veía atreves de su pestañas.

Sentía que todo su cuerpo se consumía en un calor al ver como ella le llamaba con un dedo que sirvió para que el caminara hasta la cama como un robot sin dejar de romper su conexión visual, apreciando sus curvas pero arqueo una ceja al ver el conjunto que llevaba.

-pensaba que esto nos ayudaría con tu terapia- dijo Alice jugueteando con su tanga de piel de tigre

-eres mi perdición- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella para quedar atrapado con su sensualidad

-eso espero- dijo ella coquetamente- ya que viviré contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe

El rubio le miro a los ojos esperando ver algo de mentira en ellos, pero sólo veía una mezcla de sentimientos que le confundió más de lo que ya estaba.

-se que hablaste con mi madre- dijo con dificultad mientras sentía como Alice se comenzaba a quitar la camisa- no es necesario que asistas a la cena- la morena seguía recorriendo su torso deleitándose por sus músculos- podríamos ser amigos

-amigos- repitió ella divertida- creo que podríamos ser algo más que amigos- dijo descendiendo su mano hasta el dolillo de su pantalón- que tal amigos con derechos

Jasper sentía que toda su sangre comenzaba acumularse en un punto definido mientras ella se sentaba a horcadas quitándose el brasier exponiéndole sus pequeños senos

-o mejor dicho yo quiero ser tu esposa- dijo quitándole su pantalón junto con su ropa interior para dejarle a su merced.

-¿es lo que deseas?- pregunto con dificultad sintiendo como ella rosaba con el su parte más sensible

-es lo que siempre deseado- dijo mostrándole con su mirada todo el amor que nunca desapareció

Jasper no pudo soportar más, la coloco debajo de el, rompiéndole sus bragas con un rugido animal que salía de su pecho haciendo que Alice riera excitada.

-sabes que juegas sucio- dijo el rubio consumido por el deseo

-yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo- dijo acariciando su torso

-yo deseo otra cosa- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa que Alice hizo que le mirara- yo deseo un hijo, muchos hijos

-entonces comencemos a practicar- dijo la morena excitándole

Los dos se fundieron como uno solo, desapareciendo cualquier barrera que había existido en ellos, mostrándose cuanto se amaban y se habían extrañado prometiendo un futuro en donde solo había los dos, ni sus familias, solo Jasper y Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoolaaaaaa...en serio no ay palabras para disculparme x el retraso y dejarles asi colgadas...pero realmente tenia q concentrarme en mis <strong>**exámenes y en arquitectura es mas practica q teoría...realmente me disculpo.**

**Y bueno, q les parecio el capi...merece review?...mmm no sabia si realmente ir al epilogo o poner q pasa con las chicas..asi q lo decidi a la suerte y con mi beta anónima salio lo ultimo...asi q espero q no les defraude.**

**Besos y nos leemos el otro viernes**


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

_Lunes 8 am_

El sol de la mañana calentaba su habitación, levantando la bella durmiente de su cama llena de plumas de ganso, estirándose como un gato antes de salir a su cómoda cama para dirigirse al baño, uno como los romanos, tan bello que solo faltaba aquellos dioses mitológicos para hacer la fantasía completa.

Deslizando su vestido de seda, cayendo al suelo, camino hacia la tina para mimarse como la diosa que era en ese momento, la dueña del mismo mundo.

Tomando su tiempo mientras se aplicaba sus cremas favoritas, sintiéndose una adolecente y no como la mujer de 47 años atrapada en una rutina.

Volvió a la habitación mirando fijamente al rubio que dormía como un ángel en su cama, se deleito al ver su torso desnudo que le cubría las sabanas, cubierto por una capa de bello hasta perderse por su cintura.

Esme sonrió sonrojada al ver que su pequeño demonio no le había dejado en paz la noche, gimiendo como una gata en celo.

Acaricio su rostro, quitando algunos mechones dorados. Deposito un casto beso en su frente antes de girarse hacia su armario que era el doble de la habitación.

Busco algo simple entre las prendas, pero por mas que buscara solo tenia de marcas, suspiro al ver como Carlies le mimaba de sobremanera.

Cansada de elegir, tomo un vestido de channel blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se miro en el espejo y lo que veía ya no era la Esme aburrida que esperaba a su infiel marido, sino una Esme que cada día tenia una aventura diferente a lado de un narcotraficante.

-te ves hermosa- dijo su sensual ángel en su oído acariciándole la espalda

-Carlies- dijo con voz ronca

-¿en serio es necesario?- parecía un niño chiquito- deja que los abogados se encarguen

Esme negó, no quería parecer una mujer débil al frente de aquel patán, le debía todos los años de matrimonio malgastados, aunque no se arrepentía de la existencia de su hijo pero también en el fondo quería restregarle lo bien que se encontraba.

-lo tengo que hacer amor- dijo girándose para virar sus ojos- me la debe

-esta bien- dijo suspirando el rubio- pero no tardes

Esme le dio un casto beso que aprovecho Carlies para profundizarlo hasta pegarle contra la pared, gimiendo los dos por la intensidad.

-te amo- dijo cuando había acabado el beso- vuelve pronto amor mío

Embelesada, Esme asintió antes de salir de la magnifica mansión para encontrarse con su grupo de guardaespaldas que estaban preparados para transportarle hacia el lugar donde había concentrado la cita con su ex marido.

-tantos hombre, Sam- dijo sorprendida

- son ordenes del jefe- dijo el moreno abriendo la puerta del jaguar

-pero esto parece que vamos a una batalla- exclamo la mujer

-es que usted es la mujer del jefe- dijo el hombre lo mas natural posible

Ella negó pero mejor entro en el jaguar prefiriendo que esto se acabara lo mas antes posible para cerrar por fin este capitulo de su vida.

Entro a la cafetería citado sintiéndose incomoda al ser el centro de atención desde que había llegado con su grupo de guardaespaldas de los cuales solo Sam estaba cerca de ella cuando tomo asiento en su mesa.

Pero si era sincera, se sentía vanidosa al ver al envida de una rubia de treinta años al ver su vestido caro, mas caro que de ella.

-Esme- la reconocible voz de su esposo hizo que se tensaba pero se recupero rápido

-hola- dijo girándose a su antiguo marido embozando una sonrisa.

El hombre en cuestión había perdido el brillo de hombre libertino como ella le había conocido o el aire de profesional que siempre había tenido en su matrimonio, pero el hombre que estaba parado frente a ella era muy distinto.

Ya no tenia los pulcros trajes que siempre llevaba, a decir verdad tenia mas arrugas y algunas manchas oscuras. Su joven piel que siempre presumía a sus amistades comenzaba a notarse las arrugas de los años.

-veo que la vida te sonríe- dijo con un tono amargo mientras tomaba asiento.

Sam se acerco sintiendo la amenaza sorprendido al hombre, pero Esme no estaba ahí para mostrarle su vida, sino que el hombre por una vez en su vida sea razonable y firmara los papeles antes de llevarlo a un juzgado.

-creo que no estamos aquí para hablar sobre como me va- dijo Esme pasando sus fino dedo por la copa de vino- el asunto es que deseo que por una vez en tu vida firmes los papeles de divorcio

-me estas amenazando- dijo el hombre en forma burlona- Esme, la pueblerina me esta amenizando

-señora desee que nos encarguemos de el- dijo Sam en voz alta para que el hombre oyera

Esme sonrió al ver la palidez de su ex esposo, negando divertida.

-yo se apañármela sola- dijo con una seguridad que nunca supo que lo tenia- además el señor Platt firmara los papeles esta tarde

El hombre asintió temeroso de su futuro dejando concluida la conversación de su divorcio.

Una hora después de tener un "café agradable" con su antiguo marido que cada vez que podía le mandaba miradas de odio.

-sabes Sam desearía ir a ver a mi hijo- dijo Esme

El hombre le llevo a su antiguo hogar, al mismo barrio aburrido con sus monótonas casas blancas con techos negros.

Bajo del auto sintiendo el aire el aroma hogareño que nunca podría reemplazar, pero prefería estar con Carlies, aquel hombre que le hizo ver que lo que tenia con su esposo había desaparecido hace años en su matrimonio.

Con su caminar elegante sus vecinas le miraron con envidia, mientras ella sonreía por lo bajo al ver a una de ellas comparar su vestido de ama de casa con el de Channel.

Teniendo todos los ojos de sus vecinas en su espalda toco la puerta temerosa, escuchando unos pasos llegar hasta la puerta apareciendo su hijo con sus típicos jean desgastados y una camiseta que remarcaba sus músculos del abdomen.

-Felix- dijo Esme sintiendo como sus lagrimas brotaban

-mama- el joven se abalanzo hacia ella atrapándole en un fuerte abrazo haciéndole girar.

-¿hijo, estas bien?- dijo Esme tocando su rostro, verificando de una forma absurda que era el

-mejor dicho, ¿tu estas bien?- pregunto el joven sonriendo- mama cuanto te he extrañado, desde que papa llamo para comunicarme de tu salida juro que hubiera salido a buscarte por mar y tierra si hiciera falta, pero sabia que lo hacia por una razón

-y cuanto agradezco que no hayas salido detrás mío- dijo sonriéndole como una adolecente- he encontrado el amor de mi vida

El joven asintió, no era quien el indicado para cuestionar a su amorosa madre, pero estaba satisfecho al ver el brillo en sus ojos y la felicidad que rayaba todo su ser

-sabes que no apruebo el divorcio de ustedes, pero tampoco les cuestionare- dijo el joven- además señorita- dijo en tono juguetón- es momento que me cuente que hizo en las Vegas

Los dos rieron de la forma en como se expreso el joven caminando como siempre lo hacían cuando el era adolecente.

Las vecinas seguían cuchicheando de la buena suerte de la santurrona de Esme, muriéndose de envidia, al ver también el jaguar y el buen guardaespaldas que estaba recostado en el auto mirando como su jefa se perdía en el horizonte con su hijo, prefiriendo dar una vuelta al ver que una de aquellas mujeres se le insinuaba descaradamente.

Esme y su hijo se divirtieron por las locuras que había contado sobre Las Vegas, describiéndoles como una niña que había sido poseída por las luces fluorescentes

-al parecer te has divertido en grande- dijo el joven llegando justo a su casa antes de detenerse en seco al ver como unos hombres sacaba varios muebles de la casa

-¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo Esme- ¿se van a mudar?

Su hijo negó al igual de confundido mirando como subían al vehículo su precioso reproductor de música

-Hey- dijo a uno de los hombres- eso es mío

-claro que no- una voz femenina vino de la entrada

Esme le ardía de rabia la sangre al ver a la despampanante asistente de su marido llevando un ajustado vestido, que si no fuera por la ira se hubiera extasiado de la envidia que reflejaba la mujer.

-como que no- cuestiono el joven- yo lo compre con mis ahorros

La rubia sonrió caminando con una gracia que le hacia ver como una zorra de la calle antes de llegar a la altura del joven de una forma felina que hizo que Esme se asqueada al ver lo vulgar que era, y eso no le paso desapercibido a su hijo que estaba igual que su madre.

-tu padre me regalo todo lo que tenia- dijo colocando un dedo en el torso del joven descendiendo en forma lenta

Pero el muchacho le paro de forma brusca retirando su mano con asco, ofendiendo a la rubia que echaba rayos con la mirada.

-no me importa que seas la ramera de mi padre- dijo el muchacho- pero no tienes derecho a que me ensucies con tu ser

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir estúpido niño?- dijo indignada

-lo que acabas de oír zorra- dijo Esme colocándose delante de su hijo- que todo lo que se encuentra en esa casa es todo de mi hijo

La rubia soltó una carcajada antes de mirarle con sus ojos mal pintados.

- ¿en serio que todo lo que tiene tu marido le dará a su hijo?- pregunto la mujer con su voz nasal

-mi marido no le dará nada a el- dijo Esme- sino que yo le doy gracias al divorcio que tu ayudaste que se produzca

La rubia llena de ira se lanzo encima de Esme como una gata tratando de rasguñarla pero Esme era más rápida y sabia; rodando las dos en el suelo mientras se jalaban los cabello o intentaban enterrar sus uñas.

-¿les apartamos?- dijo Sam acercándose

-no- dijo Felix divirtiéndose al ver que su madre salía del esquema de dama- y cierto soy Félix, su hijo

El hombre asintió estrechado su mano al joven mientras veían como las mujeres seguían dando el espectáculo.

Unos minutos después llegaron dos autos de distintas marcas frenando en seco al ver el espectáculo saliendo de uno de ellos Carlies con su impotente figura quitando los suspiros de las mujeres cuando camino directamente al lugar mirando con reprobación a Sam

Del otro auto salió el señor Platt que se quedo atontado al ver al rubio caminar directamente a su casa, pero mejor actuó al percatarse de quien era, endureciendo su mordida al ver la humillación que su amante le producía frente a todos.

Los dos separaron a las dos mujeres que tenia la ropa y el cabello sucio al estar rodando en el suelo tratando de zafarse de sus agarres como dos fieras salvajes.

Carlies giro a Esme como una forma sutil de tranquilizarle, posando sus dos manos a cada lado de su rostro para que le mirara fijamente, hundiéndose los dos en su propia burbuja.

-tranquila- dijo Carlies sin importarle los suspiros de las mujeres curiosas que le comían con la mirada- amor, tranquilízate

Esme por arte de magia se relajo en sus brazos, sintiéndose patética al ver que aquel adonis habría presenciado algo tan vulgar que ni ella creía que hubiera participado, coloreándose sus mejillas en un intenso rubor.

-oh Carlies, lo siento- dijo apenada escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello

El hombre lentamente masajeo su espalda para tranquilizarle viéndole con todo el amor que tenía hacia ella como la primera vez que le vio; que no paso desapercibido para el señor Platt que cada vez crujía su mandíbula gritando en su mente que aquella mujer era de el, _solo mía,_ se repetía constantemente como un poseído de los celos y la envidia.

-Hey- chillo la rubia de dolor cuando el hombre le agarraba con demasiada fuerza

-cállate- le espeto el señor Platt

Atónita la rubia, se zafo bruscamente de su agarre para abalanzarse sobre el, que trataba de defenderse de los patéticos esfuerzos de la mujer

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- grito la rubia tratando de arañarle el rostro

El hombre agarro su muñeca sin importarle el dolor que le causaba mirándole con todo el odio del mundo al no ser la sumisa que esperaba.

-nunca en tu vida me levantaras la mano- y sin mas le arrojo al suelo sin delicadeza

-¡maldito bastardo!- escupió la rubia

Esme y Carlies miraban la escena entre sorprendidos y divertidos, hasta que las palabras de la rubia les dejo atónicos

-¿todavía crees que tu esposa volverá contigo?- soltó una carcajada sin importar la ira del hombre- no has visto el hombre que esta con ella, y el colmo que esta forrado de billetes mas que tu

Esme veía preocupada la escena temiendo por la vida de la rubia, que aunque le odiara; tenía que admitir que gracias a ella había conocido a su amor.

-Oh vamos amor- dijo la rubia contorneando las caderas como la gata que era- ¿creía que me atraías?… ¿que tu falo me satisfacía?

Félix miraba preocupado, rogándole con la mirada a su madre que intervenga antes que algo grave ocurriera, ya que la mujer había dado un golpe muy duro al ego de su padre y frente aquellas mujeres que por años le habían colocado en un pedestal como un dios.

-maldita mujerzuela- dijo el señor Platt sin importarle su imagen abalizándose contra la mujer que chillo de miedo.

Carlies intervino con ayuda de Sam que por milagro pudieron sujetar al hombre que estaba fuera de si.

-¡suéltame!- bramo el hombre zafándose bruscamente- yo se lo que eres, maldita sea- Carlies le miro esperando que continúe- ¿Cómo mierda Esme caiste en manos de este delincuente? Y yo que te creía una dama

El hombre cayo al suelo escupiendo un hilo de sangre por el golpe que le había propinado el rubio mirándole con furia, una furia que solo dedicaba a sus enemigos.

-escucha bien- dijo Carlies cogiéndole del cuello- esta mujer- le mostro Esme que temblaba de miedo- es una dama y lo que hiciste era solo demostrar que un cerdo no puede estar a su altura

Le soltó bruscamente sin importarle las maldiciones que escupía el hombre que solo parecía un hombre abandonado mientras veía como todos le miraban con asco.

Carlies llego a su lado apenado por su descontrol envolviéndole en sus brazos al ver como temblaba como una hoja.

-lo siento mi amor- dijo mostrando su sinceridad

-no- dijo Esme mirándole- es la verdad y tu solo lo dijiste

Se fundieron en un beso sin importarles el publico, Félix observaba orgulloso que su madre era feliz con aquel hombre pero al girarse le dio la mirada cargada de un odio infinito al hombre que se encontraba tirado en el suelo como el cerdo que era.

-Félix- dijo el hombre impotente

El joven solo negó, acercándose donde su madre para darle todo su apoyo en su nueva relación, sonriendo a ambos antes de colocarse un porte serio como si fuera el padre de la mujer que estaba su lado.

-jure que cuidara de esta hermosa señorita y le hará feliz por el resto de sus días - Carlies asintió sonriendo al ver como seria su hijastro- sino le juro que yo mismo me encargare de usted sin importarme que sea el jefe de la mafia rusa

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas por la amenaza pareciendo una familia normal como las películas.

-además- dijo su hijo mirando el carro de la mudanza- creo que es mejor que la mujerzuela se lleve todo- dijo indicando el auto de la mudanza

-pero Félix te quedaras sin nada- dijo Esme sorprendida

-claro que no- dijo su hijo seguro- mi nuevo padre me dará todo, no cierto.

Esme rio negando con la cabeza mientras Carlies le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro al joven divertido y a la vez alegre que el hijo de su amada le aceptara sin ningún problema.

* * *

><p><strong>Holllaaaaaaaa...aki he vuelo de nuevo...se q prometi q publicaria lo antes posible...pero me es dificil ya q entendera soy una estudiante de arquitectura y es muy dificil darme un tiempo con las <strong>**practicas y los estudios...pero en fin espero q les guste este capi...ya solo falta el epilogo y con mi beta anónima estabamos pensando en hacer la secuela de esta historia osea la segunda parte asi q he pensado en dejar en votacion si desean la continuacion o no.**

**besos **


	16. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

_Una semana __después_

Rene Swan ya no se limpiaba las lagrimas que corria por su rostro que aruinaba su maquillaje, lo unico que le importaba en ese momento es ver a su dulce hija repetir los votos a su esposo. Charlie le apreto la mano haciendo que girara el rostro mirando como sus ojos oscuros ahora critalinos le mostraba lo orgulloso que estaba.

El jardin estaba al tope por los familiares de ambos que no deseaban perder el acontecimiento, teniendo de un lado una mezcla multicolor por parte de la familia de Edward que habia llegado desde el medio oriente.

Los petalos bañaron a los novios cuando estos fueron declarados marido y mujer, concluyendo la ceremonia en un beso por los dos.

Edward y Bella recibian las felicitaciones de los invitados mientras los demas tomaban asiento en sus respectivas mesas.

El banquete paso sin ningun problema, hasta Esme habia llegado derramando lagrimas mientras abarazaba a Bella deseandole lo mejor.

-Jasper, ¿te me estas escondiendo?-dijo una mujer con voz chillona acercandose al grupo.

-¡Maria!-dijo Jasper sorprendido mientras Alice escupia el champagne al ver a la tal Maria muriendose de celos al ver como abrazaba a su esposo

-¿por qué no respondiste mis llamadas?-dijo Maria molesta al ver como Alice se aferraba mas al brazo del rubio

-es que hubo un problema…

-llame a esa pension en Napa-le interrumpio enojada-y dijieron que ni siquiera estabas registrado-se cruzo de brazos haciendo resaltar su vulgar escote

-eso es porque no fuimos a Napa-intervino Alice harta de la mujer

Maria molesta miro con odio a Alice, escaniandole de los pies a la cabeza catalogandole como algo insignificante, sin saber el por que Jasper se fijaba en una mujer sin curvas.

-Jasper, ¿qué carajos esta ocurriendo?-dijo Maria

-Fuimos a las Vegas-contesto Jasper un poco nervioso

-¿de veras? ¿Las Vegas? –dijo sorprendida la morena mientras Alice embozaba una sonrisa-¿por qué fiuste a Las Vegas?-dijo molesta fulminado con la mirada a Alice

-porque tenia cosas que hacer-dijo Jasper mientras Alcie discretamente mostraba su anillo de bodas

Maria abrio mas los ojos al ver el pequeño anillo que algun dia iba a pertenecerla, pero ahora aquella rastrera se le habia quitado. Furiosa zapateo el piso acercandose a Jasper mientras le golpeaba con el dedo en el pecho.

-¿de veras? ¡tu no haces esas cosas!

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hice?-dijo Jasper perdiendo el control- ¡porque lo quise hacer! ¡es que ya estoy harto de tus persecusiones y acusaciones infantiles!, pero en especial ¡estoy harto de ti!

-¡esto no funciona asi!-grito Maria mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban-¡es culpa todo de esta lagartona! –se giro a Alice señalandole de una forma infantil-¡tu me quitaste TODO! ¡mi vida, mi chico!

-¡BASTA MARIA!-grito jasper haciendo que la musica se detuviera y los invitados miraban la escena- yo nunca fui tu chico y esto de todas formas no iba a funcionar.

-pero…pero y ¿las promesas que me hiciste?-dijo hipando la morena a punto de llorar

-yo nunca te prometi nada-dijo con pena Jasper-tu solita te creaste falsas promesas

-TE ODIO, JASPER-grito colerica la mujer sin inportarle la vergüenza-TE ODIO A TI Y A LA ZORRA DE TU…

Alice le tiro el contenido de la copa interrumpiendo a Maria que se ahogaba con el liquido, recibiendo las burla de todos los invitados que comenzaban a cuchichear.

-callate-fue lo unico que dijo Alice antes de tomar el brazo de su esposo y darse media vuelta para ir donde sus amigos que les miraban divertidos.

Despues del episodio todos tomaron asientos escuchando el discurso de los padrinos dirigidos a Edward que sonreia divertido por la ocurrencia de Emmett y las pateticas frases de Jasper.

-ey Alice-susurro Rosalie tratando de llamar la atencion de Alice

-¿qué?-susurro la susodicha

-¿ya entregastes el CD?-Alice abrio los ojos al recordar el dichoso disco, lanznadose a su bolso para buscarlo.

Indecisa tomo uno de los dos CD y corrio hacia el DJ para que lo colocara en la pantalla como un tributo para su mejor amiga.

-chicas, gracias por la despedida de soltera-dijo Bella acercandose al grupo

-si, solo quisiera recordar algunas cosas-dijo Esme

-ey chicas-les llamo Rosalie que se encontraba cargando a Kate-encontre algunas fotos en mi camara y les puse en un CD como recuerdo

-en serio, ¿dónde lo encontraste?-dijo emocionada Bella

-enterrada en el asiento de mi auto-dijo Alice

-¿y como se ven?-dijp Esme preocupada

-algunas peores de lo que imaginamos-dijo Rosalie

-no puede ser, dame el disco-dijo Bella

-espera, espera, espera-dijo Alice buscando el CD en su bolso-aquí esta-dijo triunfante al encontrarlo entregandole a Bella.

-esperen un momento-interrumpio Rosalie cogiendo el CD-esto tenemos que verla en otro lugar

-si, y despues borraremos la evidencia-secundo Bella

-yo digo que lo borremos ahora-dijo Esme

-¿estas loca?-dijo Bella-quiero averiguar como acaben casada. ¿esta eso ahí?-se giro hacia Rosalie

-si, ahí esta-aseguro la rubia

-esta bien, una sola vez-dijo derrotada Esme

-_damas y caballeros, aquí tenemos un video que han preparado las damas para la novia_-dijo el presentador –_ espero que lo disfrute._

Las luces se apagaron y el video comenzo a correr haciendo que los invitados se quedaran mudos de asombro por las imágenes que se pasaban mientras las chicas no sabian donde esconderse, Bella aun con el color rojizo de su piel no le ayudaba a cubrir el rubor.

-¡oh, por ala!-dijo la madre del novio mientras Rene se desmayaba

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN, ME PUEDES EXPICAR ESO-grito su padre indignado al ver a su hijo manoseando a su esposa en una fuente

-padre yo…-trataba de explicar Edward tragando grueso

-JASPER, ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE ES ESO-grito el padre de este mirando como su hijo se montaba en un tigre y no precisamente para algo inocente

Jasper trataba de cubrise con el bolso de su esposa al ver que todo el mundo le miraba como alguien que tiene serios problemas sexuales.

-YO LO MATO-decia Charlie tomando su rifle mientras la sirvienta trataba de persuadirlo-en mi casa no permito hombres de esa calaña-dijo apuntando al novio

-ALICE BRANDO-vocifero Bella al ver como su padre perseguia a su esposo-te juro que si mi padre mata a mi esposo,no habra que ninguna ley me impedira matarte.

-sabes, nuestra boda no hubo mucho jaleo-dijo Emmett mirando el caos que se desato mientras Rosalie negaba por las ocurrencias de su esposo indecisa si ayudar o quedarse sentada igual q su marido.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

_-yo Isabela Marie Swan acepto como hip… esposo hip a hip….!las amo a todas!-le estampo un beso en la boca a Alice que reia tontamente mientras Rosalie no paraba de reir al punto que rodaba en el piso_

_- las declaro marido o mujer…o lo que sean-dijo Esme mientras era sostenida por Edward y Jasper que evitaba que se cayera_

_-¡salud!-brindo la rubia alzando una vela mientras Carlies trataba de quitale sin mucho existo y Emmett corria para cubrirle al ver que el vestido se habia deslizando gruñendo a todo hombre que miraba los pechos desnudos de su rubia._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaaaaaaaa y bueno aki estamos en el final...se acabo esta buena historia waaaaa...espero q les guste y si me merezco un review...jejejejeje.<em>**

**_gracias x los comentarios han sido de mucha ayuda para q esta historia se pueda desarrollar...a mi beta anónima q ha sido de mucha ayuda tb...sin ella no hubiera terminado jejejejej_**

**_bueno antes de concluir en el anterior capi habíamos dejado en votación para ver si se hacia la segunda parte...asi q dejare hasta esta semana mientras descanso...jejejeje_**

**_besos _**


End file.
